Matrimonio Por Contrato
by Athena1992
Summary: Ambos son amigos, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?
1. Chapter 1 El contrato

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de King of fighters, no me pertenecen sino a SNK Playmore

Nota:

Este es mi cuarto fic de Athena & Kyo, espero que les guste, ya voy por el tercer capítulo y los subiré de una vez, desde ya muchas gracias.

Matrimonio Por Contrato

By. Athena1992

Capitulo Uno

El Contrato

Estaba completa y absolutamente _perdida_, y no se refería a extraviada, no, claro que no, el lugar en el que estaba le era completamente familiar, esa ciudad fría y lluviosa ya que entramos en la estación de otoño, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Era la situación la que la tenía totalmente ida, ¿Cómo se había metido en tremendo problema? ¿Cómo alguien puede encontrarse en un embrollo como el suyo? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo en su vida pasada para merecer esto? Y se preguntaran, ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué la discusión interna? Bien, les contare.

La Srita Athena Asamiya, tiene dieciocho años y está por iniciar la universidad, vive en un apartamento que conseguía hace poco cerca de esta. Sus padres murieron hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico y si no fuera por la ayuda y compañía de sus amigos, no estaría donde está ahora, pero, es también por ellos, especialmente por uno de ellos, por lo que se encuentra vagando sin rumbo en esta pequeña ciudad de Showthon.

Hacia un par de meses que se había ido de Hong Kong para vivir en Showthon y comenzar una carrera, con la ayuda de Hinako su nueva mejor amiga ya que Yuki se mudó ella junto a su familia a España después de romper con Kyo, mi mejor amigo, recuerdo esa desagradable discusión hace un año cuando Yuki y yo fuimos a estudiar al apto de Kyo por un trabajo importante de la escuela...

Flashback...

— ¡Kyo así no! Cuantas veces te dije que en los cálculos combinados, se resuelven primero lo que está entre paréntesis —le dijo Yuki casi gritando

—Sabes que no soy bueno en matemáticas —le contesto entre dientes apretando su lápiz

—Es porque nunca te propones aprender, no es tan difícil —dijo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, para una niña aficionada al estudio si era pan comido

—Ya Yuki, estoy cansado... mejor lo dejamos para otro día — bostezo

— Nada de eso, nos quedaremos hasta que lo entiendas... ¿Qué quieres repetir el año nuevamente? —le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, yo solo me mantenía al margen de la conversación

—Me da igual

— ¿te da igual? A tu padre no le agradara escucharte decir eso, pensara que eres un fracasado sin futuro —valla, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que Kyo se veía enojado

—más bien ¿no piensas tu eso?

—No tienes remedio —respondió cruzándose de brazos, esto se puso feo, mejor me voy

—Chicos yo...

— ¡Eso piensas de mí! —se levantó enfadado interrumpiéndome

— ¡Siéntate! —le ordeno

— ¡No! quiero dormir ya es tarde —se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero ella dijo algo que hizo que Kyo se detuviera

—Has lo que quieras, de seguro el IQ de Yagami es más elevado que el tuyo —dijo con naturalidad y yo abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Cómo iba a compararlo con su peor enemigo?, Kyo no movió ni un musculo solo apretaba sus puños

—Vete... —dijo con voz baja sin voltear

—Kyo... —susurro Yuki con un tono arrepentida

— ¡Vete! —grito a todo pulmón, hasta a mí me asusto, Yuki salió corriendo derramando sus lagrimas

—Kyo, perdónala... ya todo se arreglara —dije tratando de consolarlo con esas simples palabras, di media vuelta y me fui tras Yuki

Fin del Flashback...

Había sido testigo de muchas de sus peleas y esta fue la peor, ya no volvieron hacer una pareja y después del tiempo el rompimiento.

Conseguí un apartamento que aunque no era muy espacioso, era cómodo y acogedor. Su amiga le había insistido infinidad de veces que compartiera con ella el apartamento grande y lujoso que su familia había comprado para ella, pero se negó. Y es que aunque Hinako fuera su mejor amiga y la quisiera como hermana, ella no se podía imaginar vivir con un demonio como era la rubia, si, un demonio, porque solo así, se le podía llamar cuando se comportaba como una loca obsesiva por las compras y la moda; Athena también le gustaba ir de compras pero no era adicta a ello ya suficiente tenía con ser su "Barbie Athena" en algunas ocasiones, como para serlo _todos _los días. Además también estaba el hecho de que no soportaba lo ostentoso y ese calificativo se quedaba corto si se le hacía referencia al apartamento de Hinako, así que a su amiga no le quedo de otra más que aceptarlo y al final termino viviendo con Malin, su otra mejor amiga al igual de ambas.

Sus amigos… tenia pocos amigos, pero eran _verdaderos_, Malin y Shingo (mejor amigo de Kyo) Hinako y Shink (primo de Kyo) eran novios desde la preparatoria, se les notaba el amor por encima, aunque cada pareja era muy particular en su relación, no había duda de que era amor verdadero.

Todos eran una sola familia, estaban bajo el cuidado de Saisyu Kusanagi y su esposa Shizuka, querían a Athena como parte de la familia, pues la trataban como a una hija o hermana más y luego de la muerte de sus padres, todos ellos la apoyaron y ayudaron a continuar.

Pero sé que se preguntan ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con sus problemas? _Todo._

Hacia una semana que luego de las inscripciones y el papeleo en la universidad, como aún faltaba tiempo para empezar las clases, habían decidido ir a visitar a la pareja Kusanagi. Y todo iba bien hasta hace un día, si, un día llevaba divagando en sus pensamientos sobre el asunto y sobre qué haría con _él_, con_ Kyo._

Kyo era su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, nunca dejaron de serlo aunque Yuki no estaba en sus vidas, siempre pasaban juntos, eran inseparables, él era el hombre perfecto, aparte de serlo físicamente, con ese cabello casi largo castaño, esos ojos miel y ese cuero de modelo, su forma de ser era insuperable, era fuerte, responsable, dulce y protector, algunas veces _muy sobre protector_, pero eso fuera de ser algo negativo, era lo que más le gustaba, porque esa sobre protección solo era con ella. Ambos sabían todo del otro, no había detalle sin contar, bueno, tal vez uno, tal vez el más importante, pero ¿Cómo le cuentas a tu mejor amigo que estas perdida y enamorada de él? _Imposible_, ella no tenía ese coraje, siempre había sido una cobarde, además no quería perder su amistad, no quería que él se alejara de ella, o peor aún, que la rechazara. ¿Pero de que sirvió? _De nada_.

En la tarde de ayer, el padre de Kyo había llegado a la casa con una expresión totalmente agobiada, algo que jamás se le había visto, pues él siempre era de las personas que infundían alegría y optimismo, por eso se les había hecho tan rara su actitud, solo se encontraban en la casa, Shizuka, Kyo y ella, el resto habían salido a una de sus famosas citas dobles.

—_Kyo, necesito que hablemos… a solas_— _acoto su padre observando a la pelivioleta. Cuando ella se iba a levantar, una mano la detuvo regresándola a su asiento. _

— _Papá, puedes hablar en presencia de Athena, sabes que no le guardo secretos_

— _Bien…hijo… yo… _—_el señor Kusanagi no sabía cómo continuar, _Shizuka_ quien ya se encontraba a su lado, tomo su mano en señal de apoyo._

—_ ¿Qué pasa papá? me estas asustando ¿Estas bien?-_

— _Si, yo estoy bien hijo, pero, no tengo buenas noticias-_

—_ ¿De qué hablas? _—_su padre no sabía cómo continuar _

— _Cariño, solo díselo, nuestro hijo comprenderá- _

—_ ¿Qué pasa mamá, en serio, me están preocupando, que es lo que sucede?_— _Athena no sabía ni que decir, solamente los observaba algo inquieta._

— _Hijo, tengo que contarte algo muy importante y que será decisivo para tu futuro y el de toda la familia… tiene que ver con el pasado_—_Kyo solo lo miro intrigado _— _apareció tu abuelo-_

—_¡ ¿Qué?! _—_Kyo abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso jamás se lo habían contado_—_ ¿tengo un abuelo?-_

— _Cálmate hijo déjalo continuar_— _hablo la señora Kusanagi_

— _Yo no tenía idea que existía, es tu abuelo materno. Tu abuelo, la familia de tu madre era muy adinerada, tu madre se había casado conmigo un hombre pobre y eso no le gusto a tu abuelo así que nos dio la espalda, la hecho de su casa y la negó como hija_—_Kyo miro a su madre que bajó la mirada triste y Kyo cerro un puño con furia, Athena puso su mano sobre el puño cerrado y Kyo instintivamente se relajó_— _desde ahí tu madre vivió sin el apoyo de su único familiar, y deicidio hacer una vida que aunque carecía de lujos, era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Tu abuelo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un nieto y cuando se enteró que nosotros te habíamos tenido se nos fue encima con todo el poder que tenía, pero no precisamente para quitárnoslo, no, él…- _

El padre de Kyo dudo nuevamente tal vez eso heriría los sentimientos de su hijo, pero tenía que contarlo, su esposa nuevamente apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

— _Él no quería cuidar al bastardo de su hija_— _esta vez fue Athena la que apretó la mano de Kyo, aunque era ella la que se estaba enfadando_— _pero tampoco quería desentenderse completamente de él, así que nos puso condiciones-_

—_ ¿Condiciones?-_

— _Si hijo, nos dijo que podíamos cuidar de ti, pero que él tenía que estar al tanto de todo lo que hacíamos contigo y de que tuvieras una educación debida, a cambio de eso, abrió una cuenta a mi nombre y otra al tuyo la cual tu podrías disponer al ser mayor, yo en un comienzo me rehusé, pues aunque en ese tiempo no tenía mucho dinero, tenía lo suficiente como para mantenerlos y darte lo que tu necesitaras, pero tu abuelo se portó totalmente terco, y nos amenazó con que, si no aceptábamos el dinero te llevaría lejos y te encerraría en un internado hasta que fueras mayor, así que como comprenderás, la idea no nos agradó mucho y acepte, en ese tiempo tu madre era menor de edad y la ley lo amparaba, él tenía ese derecho y si no haría lo imposible por conseguirlo, luego empezó a presionarnos para que aceptáramos una casa, luego coche y así con un montón de cosas materiales, al parecer tu abuelo, estaba muriéndose de remordimiento por la forma en que había hecho su hija sin su ayuda y al darse cuenta que ella le había puesto su hombre a su hijo, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo _— miro a su esposa por un momento — _quería que tu tuvieras todo lo que le negó a ella, pero aun así, no quería hacerse cargo personalmente de ti,-_

— _Papá_— _interrumpió Kyo_— _aun no comprendo que tiene que ver todo eso, con que toda la familia este en problemas-_

— _Déjame terminar… con el tiempo, me canse de tanto regalo y fui a verlo para decirle que yo podía mantenerlos por mí mismo y que parara de depositar tanto dinero en mi cuenta, que no lo necesitaba, es más ni siquiera utilizaba ni la cuarta parte del dinero que él enviaba al mes, así que se fue acumulando una grande cantidad, lo cual me parecía absurdo. Y fue ahí que tu abuelo me dio la gran noticia, al parecer entre los papeles que yo tenía que firmar para las cuentas y los papeles en los que el autorizaba como tu único heredero, había un documento más, el cual yo no tenía conocimiento hasta ese día… al enterarme de su contenido me rehusé y le quería devolver todo, pero nuevamente me amenazo con enviarme a la cárcel y acusarme de estafador y extorsionista, él era sumamente poderoso y yo estaba totalmente seguro de que, le creerían todo a él, así que, pensando en Shizuka y en ti, acepte, tu abuelo para estar totalmente seguro de mi palabra, me hizo firmar nuevamente un documento donde se pactaba todo, firmamos un contrato…-_

— Hijo— hablo Shizuka interrumpiendo a su marido— Todo lo que hicimos fue pensando en ti, se me partía el alma al pensar que tu quedaras en manos de un ser tan frio y calculador como lo fue mi padre y que pasaras tu vida en un internado, tal vez fuimos egoístas y por favor, por eso te pido que nos perdones

— Mamá, no entiendo nada, ¿En qué consistía el contrato? ¡Díganme!-

— El Contrato de tu abuelo, tenía como condición, aparte de aceptarle todo el dinero, hacer que tú te casaras antes de los dieciocho años…-

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es absurdo! — Grito Kyo, Athena no podía con la impresión

— Hay más-

—_ ¡¿Mas?!-_

— _Si, también decía que, debías tener un heredero antes de los veinte tres años, él quería que tuvieras tu propia familia y te convirtieras en un hombre temía que fueras diferente y quería descendencia aunque estuvieras bajo mi apellido él quería que su linaje continuara aunque sea solo por sangre_— _Kyo enmudeció_— _te preguntaras ¿Por qué espero hasta ahora para contarte, porque si tienes veinte dos años no te había dicho nada y no te he hecho cumplir con el trato?…veras, tu abuelo murió dos años más tarde, de depresión, no soporto la soledad y así que yo di por hecho que con él, acabaría el trato, nos mudamos aquí, luego vinieron a vivir con nosotros Shingo y Malin y más tarde tu primo... y Hinako, seguimos con nuestras vidas y todo iba bien, hasta hoy_—_el señor Kusanagi se despeino los cabellos algo desesperado_— _hoy me hizo una visita un abogado que venía de parte de Kyo Fuji, al parecer tu abuelo dejo todo listo antes de su muerte y se aseguró de que yo cumpliera el contrato, dejando encargado a su abogado de que sus deseos se cumplieran-_

—_ ¿Me estas queriendo decir, que tendré que cumplir con ese loco acuerdo?-_

— _No hijo, yo jamás te obligaría a nada, pero igual tengo que contártelo o el abogado te buscaría y lo haría por su cuenta, al parecer lleva buscándonos un buen tiempo y hasta ahora logro dar con nuestra ubicación, me está exigiendo que se cumpla el acuerdo y me recrimina que ha pasado un año más del acordado para que te cases, pero que aún tienes hasta los veinte tres para estar casado y con un heredero o al menos que este venga en camino-_

—_ ¡Dios, esto es una locura! ¿Qué pasara si me rehusó? _—_Su padre no contesto_—_ ¡Papá, respóndeme! ¿Qué pasara?- _

— _Nos quitaran todo lo que tenemos y yo me iré a la cárcel por estafa_— _Kyo se paró sorprendido, ¿Cómo demonios podía alguien poner una condición tan estúpida y descabellada?_

— _Hijo, cálmate, encontraremos una solución, no te vamos a obligar a nada_— _trato de calmarlo su madre tomándolo de los hombros, Athena hizo lo mismo y entre ambas lograron que se sentara_

— _No hay otra salida mamá, si no hago lo que dice esa estúpida condición, nos quedaremos en la calle y papá ira a la cárcel, tantos años de sacrificio se irán a la basura- _

Kyo no sabía qué hacer, toda su familia dependía de el ahora, si se negaba por puro orgullo, todo se acabaría, su familia se destruiría y eso no lo podía permitir, ellos y Athena eran lo que el mas quería en el mundo, lo único que tenía, no podía permitir que todo se acabara de esa forma, si el destino de todos estaba en sus manos, entonces él tenía que hacer algo

—_ ¡Acepto! _— _Todos lo miraron sorprendidos_— _Papá, te digo que acepto- _

El corazón de Athena se estremeció, ¿Kyo se casaría, tendría un hijo? Dios mío, esto era una locura, tenía que ser una de sus típicas pesadillas, pronto despertaría en su cama sudando y alterada pero todo pasaría… pero no paso, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y ella no despertaba.

—_ ¡Hijo no! _—_El señor Kusanagi el la saco de sus pensamientos_— _no tienes por qué sacrificarte por un error mío-_

— _Yo no me estoy sacrificando por un error tuyo, yo estoy asumiendo lo que me toca, Papa, tú has hecho por mí y por nuestra familia más de lo que cualquiera podría hacer jamás, y no creas que lo hago para pagarte, lo hago por todos, porque aparte es mi responsabilidad, es algo que solo yo tengo que hacer y no voy a permitir que esta familia se acabe cuando yo tengo la solución en mis manos, tú mismo me enseñaste a enfrentar los problemas, pues eso estoy haciendo_—_su madre abrazo a su padre y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en silencio…_

Cuando Athena presencio las palabras de Kyo, lo primero que pensó, es que lo había perdido para siempre, ella tenía claro que Kyo solo sería su amigo, pero, escuchar que se casaría y que tendría un hijo, en tan poco tiempo, hacía que se sintiera mucho más desolada y triste que nunca, quería llorar, quería gritar de frustración, pero se contuvo, pues no quería causar más problemas de los que ellos ya tenían, con algo que ella estaba segura no tenía solución, tarde o temprano pasaría, eso lo sabía y tal vez, saber cuándo, haría que se preparara más para lo inevitable. Continuaron hablando hasta que se tocó el punto más delicado…

— _Hijo, aunque tú estés dispuesto a aceptar, no has pensado en lo más importante_— _todos miraron atentos al señor Kusanagi _— _faltan ocho meses para que cumplas los veinte tres, en ese tiempo, ¿Dónde vas a encontrar una esposa y concebir un hijo?- _

Kyo palideció, ese era el tema más delicado, una esposa… ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con él y darle un hijo? Además no podía ser cualquiera, estaba jugando a su familia en esto, no podía poner a una aparecida al tanto de los problemas que atravesaban en estos momentos. Lo peor de todo es que aparte de Athena, él no tenía más amigas, tenía un montón de desubicadas persiguiéndolo, pero todas eran interesadas, vánale y superficiales, esa era la razón por la cual jamás había tenía una relación con nadie de ese calibre después de Yuki, porque no había nadie que valiera la pena aparte de Athena… ¡Athena! ¡Claro! Ella era la única en la que podía confiar con algo así, pero estaba pidiendo demasiado, ella no tenía por qué aguantar sus problemas y encina ayudarlo a solucionarlos a cuestas de ella misma, no le iba a pedir algo que fuera fácil, ¡Dios! Le iba a pedir que se casarán ¡Y que tuvieran un hijo!... ¡no! Definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

— _Tu padre tiene razón hijo… no es tan fácil encontrar una persona que acceda a ayudarnos, no podemos poner a cualquier aparecida en esto_—_Kyo seguía cavilando, todos lo miraban atentos_—_ ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿En qué piensas?-_

—_ ¿Kyo estas bien? _— _Hablo por primera vez Athena _— _Kyo_

—_ ¡Athena! _— _Dijo _Saisyu

—_ ¿Qué pasa? _—_ pregunto nerviosa. Shizuka y Kyo se miraron al comprender_

—_ Papá, espera, ni se te ocurra-_

—_ No se me ocurre otra alternativa-_

—_ ¿A-A que te refi…? _—_ Cuando la mirada de Athena y Kyo se cruzó, ella comprendió _—_ ¡No!- _

—_Athena, eres la única que conozco, eres como de la familia, tu estas al tanto de todo, no puedo confiar en nadie más-_

—_ ¡Pero Señor _

Saisyu_, es una locura… Kyo y yo somos amigos! ¿Cómo crees que nos vamos a casar?-_

—_ Por eso mismo Athena, eres su única amiga, no tengo a quien más recurrir, por favor-_

—_ ¡No! No pienso arrastrar a Athena a esto_—_ sentencio Kyo_

Kyo en cierto modo sabía que él tenía razón, pero estaba muy alterado y presionado no sabía que más hacer, si no actuaba rápido todo terminaría y mal, además de que podría perder a la una persona que le importaba aparte de su familia.

—_Athena, mi esposo tiene razón, solo podemos contar contigo, por favor- ahora era la madre de Kyo quien rogaba. Athena estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer, ella amaba a Kyo pero no podían resultar las cosas de este modo, soltarle algo semejante ¿Y esperaban que ella pensara coherentemente y que le dijera que si?_

—_ ¡No! _—_ volvió a negar Kyo_

—_ Cálmense_—_ esta vez el señor K volvió a su tono sereno_—_ no le estamos pidiendo a Athena algo fácil, es algo demasiado delicado, como para que ella reaccione ahora, dejémosla tranquilizarse un poco_—_ ambos asintieron, pero Athena seguía con la cabeza dando vueltas_—_Athena _—_ la llamo el padre de su amigo _—_ sé que esto es algo realmente delicado, pero esta vez soy yo quien te pide ayuda, piénsalo por favor, no nos respondas ahora, pero comprende que solo podemos pensar en ti, eres la única amiga de nuestro hijo y la única que sabe todo lo de esta familia, eres como una de nosotros, esta vez te lo pido por mi familia, y por Kyo-_

—_ ¡Papá! No podemos meter a Athena en esto y más presionándola_—_Kyo estaba realmente nervioso, no quería que ella se viera envuelta en todo eso._

Athena miraba atentamente a los ojos del padre de Kyo, ella sabía que la unión de esa familia era demasiado fuerte y que aunque no tenían lazos de sangre, se amaban muchísimo más que cualquier otras. Ella les debía mucho, la habían apoyado y ayudado cuando se quedó sola, la consideraron una más de ellos y le dieron el calor de hogar que tanto le faltaba. ¿Ahora que era su turno de ayudar, les daría la espalda? ¿Los abandonaría a su suerte, luego de que hasta la propia Shizuka le había rogado los ayudara? ¿Qué haría? Paso su mirada a la pareja Kusanagi y luego a Kyo, este la miraba con una cara indescifrable, pero con un brillo de miedo en los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Algo llego rápido a la mente de Athena, una idea que le gusto poco ¿Si ella no aceptaba, se casaría con otra? ¿Si se negaba tendría que verlo casado y con un hijo de una cualquiera? ¿Alguien que jamás lo iba a querer como ella? ¡No! Esa sola idea la aterraba, verlo de la mano de alguien superficial y vano como tantas de sus admiradoras la asustaban demasiado, ¿Si aceptaba, estaría siendo egoísta? Porque estaba segura que, aceptaría así no estuviera enamorada de Kyo, les debía mucho y no pensaba darles la espalda ahora, pero también sabía que aceptaba porque no soportaría verlo casado con alguien más.

La cara de Kyo se formó de puro terror, no hacía falta que Athena abriera la boca con solo ver sus ojos violetas ya sabía su respuesta y no sabía si, alegrarse o ponerse a llorar, así que solo terror había en su rostro, ante lo inesperado.

—_ Esta bien… lo hare_—_su madre suspiro más tranquila, pero el señor Kusanagi sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles con su hijo_

—_¡Que! ¿Athena pero te volviste loca? _—_Athena solo pudo agachar su mirada. Kyo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta su habitación. Su madre iba a reprocharle su actitud con ella pero su esposo la detuvo_

—_ Déjalo, necesitan hablar, ellos serán los más afectados y deben aclarar las cosas_—_Shizuka solo asintió, pero aún continuaba preocupada _

Y ese era su gran problema, que ella había aceptado, había dicho que se casaría y que tendría un hijo… de Kyo y no es que la idea le desagradara en sí, con nadie más podría pensar en un futuro como ese, el problema, es que se casarían solo por un maldito contrato, por la idea de un hombre descabellado y loco, porque solo así podía definir al abuelo de Kyo, como un loco, ¿Nunca pensó en los problemas en los que pondría a su único nieto con esa tonta clausula? Y si lo hizo ¿Sabría el sufrimiento que la causaría a más de uno? Lo más seguro es que sí, pero un hombre como el, no se pararía a reparar en los daños, con tal de que se hiciera su voluntad, aun después de muerto.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Acepto

**Capitulo II**

"Acepto"

Su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Contesto sin mirar quien era.

— ¿Hola?-

— ¡Athena! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Me tienes preocupado, tenemos que hablar, te fuiste y no me dejaste terminar! ¿Dónde estás?-

— Cálmate Kyo, solo estaba dando un paseo y despejando un poco la mente, estoy cerca del bar de Kim-

— Estoy cerca, paso por ti ya mismo— No le dio tiempo a poner escusas, ya había colgado.

Y es que luego de que se encerraran en su habitación, habían discutido sobre la cordura de ella y las soluciones a sus problemas. Pero Athena no había aguantado que él se mostrara tan renuente a que ella se casara con él, estaba consciente de que no era algo planeado por ninguno, pero ¿Prefería casarse con cualquier otra? ¿Tan desagradable era que no quería que fuera justo ella? No había soportado y salió corriendo de su casa, se subió a un taxi y emprendió su huida, llego a la que era su casa y se echó a llorar en cuanto puso el cuerpo en la cama. Su teléfono había sonado incontables veces esa noche, pero no le apetecía hablar con nadie. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y decidió salir a dar un paseo a pie, necesitaba relajarse y despejarse, y eso estaba haciendo desde la mañana, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y se la había pasado todo el día caminando y recorriendo el pequeña ciudad ella sola.

Un fuerte estruendo la regreso a la realidad, era el frenazo que había pegado Kyo en su motocicleta junto a ella.

— ¡Sube! —le dijo Kyo, Athena no puso objeción y se subió en silencio—Tenemos que hablar—rompió el silencio Kyo luego de unos minutos en carretera, conducía despacio —Athena continuaba en callada mirando por los costados —Athena, por favor, al menos háblame —Esta vez ella hizo caso

—Kyo…yo, te debo una disculpa-

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

— Me porte como una niña infantil al salir así de tu casa… he estado pensando y te comprendo-

— ¿Me comprendes? ¿Qué es lo que comprendes?-

— Entiendo que tú quieras escoger a alguien más para esto, alguien que te merezca y que tú la merezcas, que este a tu altura, que…-

— ¡Ni una palabra más! —Kyo aparco a un lado de la carretera. Athena bajo la cabeza y bajaron juntos — ¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando? Si yo te dije que no quería meterte en esto, no es por ninguna de esas descabelladas razones, ¿Cuantos veces tengo que decirte que tu vales muchísimo más que cualquier otra?-

Kyo estaba furioso, a veces lo desquiciaba la falta de autoestima que tenía Athena. ¿No podía ver que ella era mucho mejor que cualquier? ¿Qué era hermosa? ¿Y que él está completamente enamorado de ella? ¡Por Dios! El solo estaba tratando de protegerla, de no arruinarle la vida así. No quería atarla a él, porque quería que fuera ella quien tomara la decisión de estar con alguien para toda la vida, él no quería interrumpirle la vida de este modo.

—Athena, yo solo no quiero que hagas esto porque te sientes obligada, porque te presionan, no quiero quitarte la posibilidad de elegir tu misma con quien te vas a casar y tener una familia. ¿Cómo crees que me siento atándote a mí por un simple papel y una estúpida condición que puso un ser descabellado hace años? —Ella levanto nuevamente la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos color miel que le encantaban, le decía la verdad.

— ¿En serio es por eso?-

— Claro que sí, si te soy sincero yo sé que no hay otra persona más idónea que tú, sabes que eres mi única amiga, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces o ¿Por qué crees que no he tenido una novia o algo por el estilo en todo este tiempo? Pero no soy capaz de pedirte algo así, esto es algo que no tiene marcha atrás, Dios mío un hijo es para toda la vida-

—Kyo… —hablo tímidamente. El solo la miro pidiéndole continuar con la mirada— ¿Puedo decirte algo con toda la sinceridad del mundo?-

— Claro que sí, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea-

— Yo no lo hago por obligación ni presión, si acepte, en parte es porque les debo mucho a ustedes, quienes me han ayudado todo este tiempo—Kyo iba a objetar pero Athena levanto una mano para que la dejara continuar—Espera, déjame terminar, no es solo agradecimiento, es cariño Kyo, ustedes son como mi familia, y al igual que tú, yo tampoco me quiero quedar con las manos cruzadas pudiendo hacer algo para ayudar. Pero aparte lo hago también por ti… —Athena se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

— ¿Por mí? —el corazón del castaño empezaba a acelerarse

— Yo…bueno, yo sé que, esto es muy difícil para ti y tal vez dime egoísta, pero… no me gustaría verte casado con una arpía que solo este aprovechándose de la situación, aunque tampoco quiero que pienses que soy yo quien se está aprovecha… —un dedo de Kyo la silencio, seguido de un abrazo

— Gracias Athena —se separó de ella y la tomo del rostro—gracias de verdad, estuve pensando toda la noche y todo el día de hoy en que no querrías volverme a ver y te habrías arrepentido de aceptar esta locura, pero, he pensado mucho las cosas y estoy completamente seguro que solamente a ti te podría pedir algo como eso, pero me mata la angustia al ser tan egoísta al mismo tiempo y robarte la libertad de esta forma-

— En cierto modo, sabes que en mis planes nunca ha estado el casarme, al igual que tu yo tampoco he encontrado nunca alguien que valga la pena, si lo vez por ese lado no es tan terrible, yo confió en ti y sé que todo saldrá bien—Kyo sonrió con felicidad al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Encendió nuevamente la moto y emprendió nuevamente el camino a su casa.

— Bien, aún hay muchas cosas que hablar sobre esto, pero será mejor que vayamos a casa, todos están muy preocupados por ti-

— Lo siento-

— No hay problema, pero… —dudo

— ¿Qué pasa?-

— Veras, mi padre los puso al tanto de todo anoche y digamos que al comienzo de la historia al igual que nosotros estaban muy sorprendidos y tengo que decir que disgustados, pero cuando mi padre dijo que aceptaste, bueno pues… creo que a ellos les agrado la idea—Kyo sonrió con fastidio—Tengo que advertirte que Shingo se está tomando todo muy en serio ya anda haciendo planes de boda y corriendo de un lado al otro haciendo preparativos—Athena palideció

— ¡Oh no! Esta vez no me voy a poder salvar —dijo sarcásticamente riendo

— Creo que no—hablo con algo de nervios Kyo —llegamos-

Bajaron y ambos emprendieron camino a la casa, en cuanto la puerta se abrió un torbellino de nombre Shingo se lanzó a los brazos de Athena gritando cosas incoherentes y derrochando energía a su paso.

—Shingo…no…respiro—se quejó al sentirse asfixiada

— ¡Athena! Que gusto que ya hayan arreglado las cosas ¿Por qué las arreglaron cierto? —Dijo mirando al castaño, este asintió— ¡qué bien! ¡Entonces ahora te puedo llamar cuñada!-

—Shingo, cálmate por favor, la vas a asustar, apenas y hemos podido hablar las cosas, no vengas con esas ocurrencias en este momento por favor-

— ¡No son ocurrencias, no todos los días se casan mi maestro favorito y mi mejor amiga! Todo tiene que ser perfecto, ya vas a ver, yo me hare cargo-

—Shingo, déjalos llegar por lo menos—hablo el señor Kusanagi quien entraba a la sala con todos, pues con el escándalo de Yabuki se podían imaginar quienes ya habían llegado. Esta guardo silencio pero aún seguía pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer.

— ¡Claro, no ves que la espantas y luego nos quedamos sin novia otra vez!-

— ¡Hinako! —Regaño Kyo y su primo a la vez-

— Perdónalo Athena, sabes que siempre habla sin pensar—se disculpó Shink

— Tranquilo Shink, no hay problema-

— Papá, creo que tenemos que hablar-

— Lo se hijo, pasemos por favor a la sala y hablamos más cómodos-

— Entonces ¿ya arreglaron cuando será la boda? —hablo Malin al ver que nadie tomaba la iniciativa.

— No, apenas y hemos hablado un poco, quería que estuvieran todos para que arregláramos los detalles—respondió Kyo

— Según lo que nos contó Saisyu anoche, no debería tardar mucho, se supone que debes estar casado a los dieciocho pero ya tienes veinti dos-

—Malin tiene razón, además el abogado va a presionar a Saisyu para que se haga lo más rápido posible —hablo Hinako

— ¡Ah no! ¡Tienen que darme como mínimo tres meses! Necesitamos comprar muchas cosas, adornos, alquilar vestidos, mandar las invitaciones, no soy bueno en estas cosas pero no pueden abusar de mí-

—Shingo, me gustaría y estoy seguro que Athena me apoyara en esto, pero quiero algo sencillo, y que solo sea la familia—Kyo miro a Athena esperando su respuesta — ¿Cierto Athena?-

—Si Yabuki, estoy de acuerdo con Kyo, yo tampoco quiero nada ostentoso, me gustaría que fuera algo más privado-

— ¡Bien! Pero que sea algo privado, no quita que sea la mejor boda que se hayan planificado en años-

—La verdad, es que el abogado me dio un plazo de un mes—hablo nerviosamente el padre de Kyo

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al tiempo Athena y Kyo

—Sí, no había querido decirlo, para no presionarlos más, pero me puso como plazo un mes, mínimo para la boda-

— ¡Hay! ¿Un mes? Dios mío tengo que correr con los preparativos, empezare ahora mismo, Malin, voy a necesitar toda tu ayuda—y sin más, salió arrastrando a su novia con el

— ¡Bien! Pues será en un mes—Hablo Kyo mientras se paraba del sillón—Si me disculpan, creo que tengo que hablar primero con Athena antes de que sigamos planeando la boda—la palabra _Boda _los ponía nerviosos a ambos. La tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera a su cuarto. Los demás quedaron en silencio, pues sabían que no era algo fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Al entrar en la habitación Kyo soltó un suspiro de alivio, se estaba asfixiando con tanto preparativo y prefería escaparse antes de que tocaran el punto más delicado de la situación _el hijo. _Si, nada más pensar en eso le daba terror, y no porque no le agradara ser padre, sino por la situación forzada en la que lo tendrían. Además aún no había hablado con Athena de ello y no quería que sacaran el tema cuando ella no estuviera preparada y cuando él no lo hubiera hablado ya.

—Kyo ¿Estas bien?-

—Sí, perdóname, es solo que no quería estar más allá abajo y aguantar las locuras de Shingo con respecto a la boda… Athena, si crees que todo esto es mucho para ti, por favor, dímelo y lo cancelamos ahora mismo-

—Tranquilo Kyo, sé que no es fácil y me ha tomado por sorpresa saber que solo tenemos un mes, pero, ya te lo dije, confió en ti, sé que estaremos bien… ¿podrías, confiar un poco en mí? —el castaño la tomo nuevamente de la mano y se sentó con ella en el sofá de su habitación.

—No hay nadie más en quien confié tanto Athena, pero no puedo evitar sentirme perdido con todo esto… tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y aunque no quiera, tenemos que hacerlo, contamos con poco tiempo y quiero saber todo lo que piensas al respecto-

—Me parece bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

—Primero quiero decirte que, bueno, tú sabes como soy, llámame anticuado o como quieras, pero para mí el matrimonio es algo sagrado, que se debe respetar, por eso, quería decirte que, yo lo hare contigo, te voy a respetar y te voy a ser fiel en el matrimonio y no porque me lo imponga un cura, sino porque es lo que te mereces… —esta vez fue el turno de Athena para callarlo con un dedo en sus labios

—Lo se Kyo y aunque yo no soy tan devota al matrimonio, te prometo también que te voy a respetar y te voy a ser fiel… ¿ahora vez porque te digo que de haberme casado no habría mejor opción? No necesitas decírmelo para saber que me vas a respetar-

—De todos modos Athena, el día que te enamores de alguien y quieres ser feliz junto a él, dímelo, yo lo comprenderé, quiero que nos basemos en la confianza y la comunicación, eso será vital para nosotros…promételo por favor—aunque ella sabía que era imposible que se enamorara de otro, acepto-

—Está bien, pero prométeme que si te pasa lo mismo, también me lo dirás—Kyo asintió

—Falta lo más importante—dijo nervioso

— ¿Qué es? —Kyo tomo aire y luego lo soltó antes de hablar

—Lo del hijo—Athena se pasmo, se había olvidado completamente de ese detalle. Pero se armó de valor, ya estaba metida en esto, tendría que afrontarlo.

—Pues… —se sonrojo completamente ante lo que iba a decir—yo… tú… tú sabes que, bueno, yo no he estado con ningún chico y que soy—tomo aire nerviosa—… virgen—dijo al fin—hay, me muero de vergüenza por hablar esto contigo—dijo mientras recostaba la cabeza en el pecho de Kyo para esconder su sonrojo. El castaño aunque también estaba avergonzado, abrazo a Athena en señal de apoyo.

—Lo sé, no tenías ni que aclararlo, pero, si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco he estado con nadie después de Yuki —recostó la cabeza sobre la de Athena —No sabes lo mal que me siento por esto… me siento como un ladrón, robándote algo tan preciado…-

—Kyo —dijo levantándose un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, aún estaba sonrojada— ¿Te puedo proponer algo? —Él asintió—no nos martiricemos más con esto ¿sí? En especial tú, vamos por pasos, cuando llegue el momento, bueno, tu sabes, veremos que hacer, por ahora, continuemos con lo primero que es la boda, pero igual quiero dejarte claro que, no me gusta que te sientas así, ya te lo dije, yo confió en ti y sé que no lamentare ni me arrepentiré de que seas tú. Tenme un poquito más de fe, si te dije que aceptaba es porque no me arrepentiré de nada—Kyo beso su mejilla

—Gracias-

Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero esta vez nada que tuviera que ver con la boda, nuevamente se comportaron como los mejores amigos y tuvieron una tarde agradable. Luego Athena se retiró a su habitación, pues desde que regresaron de Hong Kong no la habían dejado quedarse sola en su casa del pueblo y la habían obligado a dormir ahí, y ella gustosa acepto, no le agradaba mucho dormir en una casa casi vacía.

Los tres días siguientes, Athena se la paso de un lado para el otro, entre Shingo, Malin y los preparativos para la boda y el abogado del abuelo de Kyo habían hecho que se mantuviera ocupada todo el tiempo. Habían planeado la fecha para la boda en poco menos de un mes, la celebrarían en la casa Kusanagi, habrían pocos invitados, primordialmente la familia, algunos amigos del padre de Kyo, algunos amigos de todos en el instituto, los cuales eran muy pocos y por supuesto, el abogado.

Hinako sorprendentemente había conseguido en tiempo record el vestido de novia, fue lo primero que busco para Athena pues quería ajustar detalles para que se viera perfecta, así que ella tuvo que aguantar un día entero de "Barbie Athena" en donde le ajustaron detalles, donde la loca de Hinako hablaba de peinados, maquillaje, zapatos y montón de cosas más, que Athena se volvía loca.

El día anterior habían hablado con el abogado, pero esta vez, los cuatro en privado, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con él, y hablar sobre los detalles y límites a los que se atenían. Lo habían puesto al tanto, de la fecha de la boda a lo que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Y al fin el tema del heredero salió a colación, ya que a Kyo le faltaban al menos unos ocho meses para cumplir sus veinte tres años el abogado aclaro que aunque la cláusula daba plazo hasta los veinte tres, para esa fecha Athena ya tendría que estar embarazada y comprobarlo con certificado médico. Como Kyo se lo prometió a Athena no puso objeciones ni hubo lamentaciones, así que acepto todo. También les fue informado que cuando se anunciara el embarazo de Athena, Kyo podría disponer de la mitad de la herencia que le había depositado su abuelo y al nacer el niño, se le entregaría la otra mitad.

Dos días más pasaron y ya solo les quedaba uno más y comenzar la universidad, ambos tendrían que comportarse como una pareja de prometidos de verdad, pues nadie sabía el verdadero motivo de su matrimonio, estaban algo nerviosos por ese detalle.

Esa noche, decidieron tener una especie de cena familiar, y aunque siempre cenaban juntos, esta vez, era como una especie de celebración por el nuevo comienzo en la universidad y para calmar un poco los nervios de la nueva "pareja".

Al finalizar la cena, Kyo se llevó nuevamente a Athena a su habitación, con la excusa de que tenía algo importante que hablarle, pero todos sabían para que se la llevaba, todos menos ella.

Secretamente el resto de la familia, estaba muchísimo más entusiasmado con la boda que los "novios" pues, todos sabían que Athena era la mujer indicada para Kyo y aunque ellos no se atrevieran a verlo, se querían, y estaban esperanzados en que este matrimonio les abriría los ojos y todo terminara mejor de lo que esperaban. Brindaron por ello y cruzaron los dedos para que la vida se les arreglara a ese par.

— ¿Y de que querías hablar? –

—Bueno…no era precisamente para hablar-

— ¿No, entonces?-

—Pues—el castaño se acercó al buró al lado de su cama, saco algo y luego regreso con Athena —ya te había dicho que para mí el matrimonio es algo serio y aunque este no sea muy convencional, me gustaría que al menos en algunas cosas fuera lo más tradicional posible-

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Kyo la tomo de una mano y la sentó en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y saco una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo. Athena se puso nerviosa al comprender que era, pero a la misma vez, cierta punzada de alegría ataco su corazón, al imaginarse a Kyo comprando un anillo para ella.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas a arrodillar… por favor! —Objeto Athena al ver sus intenciones—Ya bastante vergüenza me da—Kyo rio nervioso

—Está bien, pero al menos, ¿puedo decirlo como se debe?-

— ¿Te he dicho que eres muy anticuado?-

—Creo que nunca te has cansado de repetirlo, pero solo quiero decir a mi defensa que soy caballeroso-

—Eso no te lo puedo negar, pero si soy sincera es una de tus mejores cualidades—sonrió amigablemente

—Bueno entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo?-

—Ya que, pero te advierto que me voy a sonrojar—Kyo rio con ganas

—Bien—tomo la mano de ella – Athena Asamiya, ¿Acepta usted casarse conmigo? —dijo mientras sacaba el anillo y esperaba la respuesta de ella. Esta como dijo, se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa, para ella, era como una especie de sueño irreal, tenía el corazón a mil. Jamás se imaginó en esa situación y mucho menos que fuera Kyo quien estuviera compartiéndola con ella.

—S-Si, acepto—Kyo con mano temblorosa, puso un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro, el anillo tenía el nombre de Kyo gravado en su interior como también el escudo de armas del Clan Kusanagi. Él sabía que a Athena no le gustaba lo ostentoso, así que compro algo que aunque fuera sencillo, se viera delicado y hermoso. Luego de ponérselo, le dio un beso en la mejilla—Es precioso Kyo —hablo por primera vez en un rato Athena. El anillo le había encantado

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, con eso de que no te gustan los regalos y esas cosas, tenía miedo que te enojaras conmigo, por eso trate de traerte algo que no fuera "ostentoso"-

Nuevamente hablaron por largo rato, aunque llegada la media noche, Shingo fue por Kyo y a recordarles que mañana se iban a empezar la universidad y tendrían que despertarse temprano, cuando vio el anillo, se puso a brincar como un niño pequeño, Kyo y Athena solo la observaban con algo de gracia, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacciones.

El viaje al centro de la ciudad de Showthon fue tranquilo, llegaron de inmediato y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos apartamentos, querían estar cerca de la UBA ya que la casa de Kyo quedaba algo lejos. Necesitaban alistarse, pues mañana tendrían su primer día de clases. Athena tenía pensado estudiar Diseño de Modas, Hinako y Malin iban a seguir su ejemplo y optar igualmente por esa carrera, Shingo y Kyo Arquitectura, Shink Diseño Gráfico.

Continuara...

Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les hayan gustado así como a mi en escribirlo ^^

Muchísimas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos. Reviews

Muy pronto capitulo III!


	3. Chapter 3 Light Yagami

**Capitulo**** III**

"Light Yagami"

Athena estaba bañándose cuando incesantemente comenzó a sonar el timbre, no necesitaba preguntar para saber quién era. Se enredó una toalla y salió a abrir.

—Hinako, ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? ¿No puedes ser menos escandalosa?-

—Athena, y tú ¿Cuándo vas a entender que _jamás _voy a cambiar? —la pelivioleta soltó un respiro de resignación

—Sí creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

—Bueno, pues vengo a arreglar tu vestuario, traje algunas cosas para que te arregles, ya eres la prometida de mi cuñado por parte de su primo y debes vestir muy bien, además de que tengo que hablar contigo-

— ¿De qué?-

—Ya he hablado con Kyo de eso y no tiene problemas, así que solo faltas tú-

— ¿De que se trata?-

—Como ya dijimos antes, tienen que comportarse como una pareja de "novios" así que solo vengo a darte concejos de lo que tienes que hacer y de cómo actuar—Athena se puso nerviosa, los concejos de Hinako en ese tipo de cosas, daban miedo. Suspiro resignada

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —la rubia sonrió feliz

—Pues, primero que todo, deben ir y volver juntos, Kyo pasara por ti en un rato, deben comportarse de forma cariñosa, tienen que ser muy cariñosos, tomarse de las manos, ir juntos a todos lados, abrazarse una que otra vez y… tal vez besarse—Athena puso cara de terror

— ¿En frente de todos? ¡Estás loca!-

—Eso es lo que hacen los novios Athena, tendrás que hacerlo—la mencionada no respondió—otra cosa es que todos deben saber su relación, no me refiero a ventilarla, si no, que si preguntan que son, obviamente debes decir "prometidos" nada de amigos y nada de salir con ningún otro chico-

—Eso no hace falta que lo menciones Hinako, lo tengo claro, ¿Cómo crees que voy a decir que somos amigos si nos vamos a… casar?-

—Bien entonces creo que eso es suficiente, por ahora. Ven, vamos a arreglarte, ¡tienes que estar divina!-

Hinako vistió a Athena con un jean ajustado con un cinto pequeño colgando, botas sin tacón, pues no había que abusar del equilibrio de Athena, una blusa blanca eléctrica de cargaderas igualmente ajustada. El cabello suelto y levemente maquillada.

— ¡Termine! Quedaste preciosa—le dijo mientras la llevaba frente al espejo.

Athena ya estaba acostumbrada a sus secciones de cómo ella le decía "Barbie Athena" pero se sorprendía la capacidad que tenía Hinako para dejarla _presentable_, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba cuando la arreglaba de esa forma, nada demasiado elegante y ropa cómoda, le gustaba, lo tenía que reconocer. El timbre comenzó a sonar.

—Debe ser Kyo, yo le abro y aprovecho a irme, toma tus cosas mientras tanto, nos vemos en la universidad, bye—Athena tomo su bolso, busco su celular, las llaves y salió de la habitación. Cuando salió Kyo estaba parado junto a la puerta de brazos cruzados, cuando la vio salir la inspecciono de arriba abajo, ella hizo lo mismo, Kyo estaba como de costumbre, _perfecto_, un jean azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver las formas de su pecho, una chaqueta negra abierta y como siempre su cabello alisado.

—Estás preciosa—hablo por fin el castaño, acercándose a saludarla de un beso en la mejilla

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-

— ¿Lista?-

—Sí, vamos—Bajaron en silencio hasta la motocicleta de Kyo — ¿Hinako también hablo contigo?-

—Sí, anoche me hizo una visita y me dio el gran discurso de "como ser el prometido perfecto" —rio con gracia

—Va a ser raro-

—Lo sé-

—Pero estamos juntos en esto, todo saldrá bien—Athena le sonrió amable al ver que otra vez Kyo mostraba algo de pena por tenerla en como decía el "su problema"

Llegaron a la universidad en unos cinco minutos, ya que Athena vivía cerca de ahí, aparcaron junto a la moto de Shingo y pudieron ver que los demás estaban esperándolos.

— ¿Lista? —hablo Kyo antes de bajarse de la moto

—Kyo, deja esa actitud depresiva, siempre no la hemos pasado juntos, esto no va a ser tan diferente-

—Tienes razón—sonrió más calmado, se bajaron y luego se dirigieron al lado de sus amigos, tomados de las manos.

— ¡Por fin llegan! —se quejó Shingo

—Hola chicos—luego de los saludos, Malin y Shingo, les dieron una breve explicación de la universidad pues eran los únicos que la conocian ya que averiguaron algo, quedaron de encontrarse en la hora del almuerzo. Athena, Hinako y Malin, compartían dos clases luego del almuerzo, Kyo y Athena la última clase, pues aunque todos estudiaban casi diferentes carreras, por política de la universidad había clases que todos debían tomar por igual.

Kyo acompaño a Athena hasta su primera clase, se despidió de beso en la mejilla y quedo de pasar por ella cuando esta terminara. Cuando se fue Athena pudo ver, como varias chicas de la universidad no le quitaban el ojo de encima a su prometido y también como algunas la miraban con recelo.

—_Perfecto_—pensó—_al igual que en el instituto aquí también me voy a hacer enemigas, lo peor de todo, es que esta vez sí es cierto que tenemos "algo"- _

Luego de que Kyo se perdiera de vista, decidió entrar en el salón. Se sentó en la parte de atrás donde había más lugares vacíos, abrió su cuaderno y empezó a hacer garabatos y rallones mientras esperaba al profesor, así que prefería distraerse haciendo cualquier tontería.

—Hola—no presto atención, pues no creyó que fuera para ella—oye es de mala educación no responder un saludo—Bueno, eso sí parecía ser para ella, levanto la vista y se encontró con un chico algo musculoso, de tez blanca pelirrojo, y con una sonrisa de medio lado

—Perdón… ¿me hablabas a mí?-

— ¿A quién más? Eres la única aparte de mí, sentada en esta parte del salón—Athena hecho una mirada y si, el salón se veía medio vacío

—Lo siento ¿Me decías?-

—Eres algo despistada ¿Sabias? —Athena frunció el ceño, ¿no la conocía y ya estaba haciendo conjeturas? Lo peor, es que era verdad—Soy Light Yagami ¿Y tú eres? —continuo

—"Tiene el mismo apellido que Iori" –pensó la pelivioleta - Athena, Athena Asamiya

—Lindo nombre es griego —Light le dio una sonrisa presumida— ¿De dónde eres? —Bien al parecer no se iba a callar

—Eh…de, Showthon

—Hay somos vecinos, yo tambien

—Ah, ya—Athena estaba algo incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mucha gente y de repente llega alguien y habla sin parar

— ¿Y dónde vives ahora? ¿Aquí mismo en la ciudad?

—Sí, vivo acá cerca

—Qué suerte, yo vivo algo retirado de la ciudad, especialmente de la universidad, me estoy quedando donde un familiar de mi padre, pero esta algo lejos

—Ya veo

—Oye, eres de pocas palabras

—Si no estoy acostumbrada a tratar mucho con las personas, disculpa... ¿Eres pariente de Iori Yagami?

—Si, es mi primo, pero no te asustes, yo no soy como el ¿lo conoces?

—Algo...

—Se nota

— ¿Qué?

—Lo linda—Athena se sonrojo— ¿No tienes amigos?

—Si tengo, pocos pero los tengo

—Qué bueno, ¿Puedo ser yo uno de tus amigos? —ella lo miro algo sorprendida, este chico era bastante raro, pero no le pareció malo.

—Este, s-sí, creo que si—Light sonrió nuevamente presumido

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo a la salida de la universidad? —a la mente de Athena llegaron las palabras de Hinako _"nada de salir con ningún otro chico"_, tampoco es que iba a aceptar salir con un completo desconocido que no paraba de hablar, además ella estaba comprometida

—Lo siento, pero no puedo

No pudieron continuar charlando pues el profesor llego y comenzó la clase. El pelirrojo no quitaba el ojo de Athena durante toda la clase, la chica le había gustado desde que la vio, era algo tímida, pero así era mejor, era de las mujeres fáciles de engañar. A él le encantaba probar de todo tipo de mujeres, y no se le iba a escapar Athena Asamiya.

El profesor puso un taller para saber sus conocimientos sobre la materia, y lo tenían que resolver en parejas, Athena se hizo con Light pues además de que él se lo propuso, era el único que le había hablado. El taller estaba fácil y lo terminaron rápido, aunque prácticamente Athena había respondido casi todas las preguntas ella sola. Como aún les quedaban al menos quince minutos más de clase, Light siguió en su plan de conquista, pero algo le llamo la atención.

— ¿Y ese anillo? —Athena se miró su mano izquierda— ¿es de compromiso?

—Si—fue la simple respuesta de ella, aun no estaba acostumbrada a eso y no era la típica novia emocionada que hablaba sin parar sobre su próxima boda

— ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a casar?-

—Si—Athena comenzaba a fastidiarse, ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacer tantas preguntas? ¿Tan sorprendente era que alguien como ella se casara? Ya se estaba disgustando

— ¿Pues cuántos años tienes?-

—Dieciocho —el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido

—Uff sí que estás loca, ¿Tiene mucho dinero? —Athena frunció nuevamente el ceño, ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir?

— ¿A qué te refieres?-

—A tu prometido, debe tener mucho dinero, para que te cases tan pronto, las mujeres son así-

— ¿Las mujeres son así? ¿Y tú qué demonios sabes? —Ahora si estaba enojada, como se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera una cualquier aprovechada

—Bueno pues…-

— ¡Athena! —una voz los interrumpió. Cuando ella miro quien la llamaba, se encontró con Kyo que estaba en la puerta, con una cara algo seria y el salón casi vacío, la clase ya había acabado. Se levantó enojada y ni se despidió de su compañero de clase, se dirigió hasta Kyo, quien la tomo de la mano y partieron hasta su próxima clase

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto el al verla tan seria

—Nada

—Vamos, Dime que te pasa—Athena suspiro algo fastidiada

—Es solo que me hicieron un comentario que no me gusto para nada-

— ¿Qué comentario? ¿Quién?-

— ¿Viste el chico que estaba conmigo en el salón? —Kyo nuevamente puso su cara seria

—Sí, me recuerda a Iori ¿Fue el?-

—Sí, se llama Light Yagami y es su primo-

— ¿Qué te dijo?-

—Pues al comienzo, empezó a hablarme sin parar, me pregunto un montón de cosas, de donde venía, donde vivía, me invitó a salir y todo eso—Kyo arrugo la frente al escuchar "me invitó a salir" —hicimos un trabajo juntos y como terminamos rápido, nuevamente empezó a hablar, pero cuando se percató de mi anillo, me pregunto si era de compromiso, le dije que sí, me pregunto mi edad, se la dije y luego comento "¿Tiene mucho dinero?" cuando le pregunte a que se refería me dijo "A tu prometido, debe tener mucho dinero, para que te cases tan pronto, las mujeres son así"- Kyo empuño una mano con rabia

— ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil para tratarte así?-

—Ya lo sé, por eso me dio tanta rabia—Kyo la abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla

—Tranquila, sabes que hay gente mal intencionada y más viniendo de un Yagami, tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal, mejor entra a clase o se te hará tarde—cuando Athena se dio cuenta ya estaba parada en la puerta del salón—nos vemos cuando termine tu clase para almorzar-

—Bien—se despidieron de beso en la majilla

Kyo aunque se mostró sereno con ella, pero estaba furioso, no hacía falta pensar mucho, para saber las intenciones del tal Light primo del maldito de Yagami, además a él tampoco le había gustado su comentario para con Athena, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ese tipo.

Las dos clases siguientes pasaron tranquilas, a la hora del almuerzo Kyo fue nuevamente por Athena y se encontraron con los demás para almorzar, hablaron de todo un poco y Athena comento el suceso con Light.

— ¡¿Y quién era el imbécil?! Tienes que mostrármelo cuando lo veas, yo le diré unas cuantas verdades-

—Cálmate Shingo, no es para tanto-

—Athena, Shingo tiene razón, El tipo es un grosero, ni siquiera te conoce y te dijo todas estas tonterías—apoyo Malin a su novio

—Lo que yo creo, es que te salió competencia Kyo—dijo el primo del castaño, Hinako rompió a reír y Kyo los fulmino con la mirada

—No es nada gracioso Hinako —volvió a hablar Malin —es obvio que el imbécil anda tras Athena, pero sus métodos son algo vikingos, prácticamente le dijo que era una arribista, eso no es forma de conquistar a nadie, ¿Cómo conquistas a alguien cuando la ofendes primero?-

—Eso es cierto—concedió Hinako

—No importa, tienes que mostrárnoslo Athena, al menos lo tendremos vigilado-

—Shingo, ¿ahora te crees el FBI? —hablo Athena

—Pues si tengo que serlo, lo seré, no te preocupes maestro —tomo a Kyo de los hombros—yo no permitiré que nadie te quite a Athena, no hay nadie más que yo quiera como mi cuñada, así que tienes mi apoyo—Kyo puso cara de fastidio pero se sonrojo por el comentario al igual que Athena

—Claro que si primito para eso estamos la familia, yo también te apoyo—comento Shink

—ya, no hablemos de ese imbécil —dijo Kyo

—Mejor hablemos de algo más agradable, ¿Qué tal les fue en clase? —cambio el tema Malin al ver la incomodidad de los novios.

Luego de un par de conversaciones sin sentido, de comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de su primo y de mostrarle por fin a Shingo al tal Light y también se sorprendió al parecido con Iori descubriendo que era su primo, el timbre sonó, dando por finalizado el almuerzo. Esta vez Athena se fue a su clase en compañía de Malin y Hinako, Kyo quedo en pasar por ella, pues compartían la ultima clase.

En la ultima clase, Athena empezó a sentirse incomoda, pues todos los miraban, al parecer el "chisme" de que eran pareja y se iban a casar se rego, ya que Malin y Shingo eran muy populares y la entrada de sus amigos a la universidad era un tema que todos comentaban, pero nadie se iba a imaginar que uno de ellos y el mas guapo se fuera a casar tan pronto. Pero al final, Athena los ignoro y dejo de importarle, pues sentada en la compañía de Kyo era fácil estar tranquila, le infundía mucha confianza y tranquilidad.

El día llego a su fin, ambos se encontraron con los demás en el estacionamiento antes de irse a sus apartamentos, Kyo se quedo en el de Athena toda la tarde, viendo películas y hablando como siempre.

Al día siguiente Light se disculpo con Athena por el comentario del día anterior, Athena le resto importancia así que continuaron tranquilos la clase. La semana término, abriendo paso al fin de semana. El sábado iban a ir todos a un Bar de moda por insistencia de Hinako, así que ese sábado en la tarde, Las High School Girls, secuestraron a Athena, para ir de compras y arreglasen antes de salir.

Los chicos pasaron por ellas al apartamento de las primeras, donde tenían secuestrada a su líder pelivioleta. Malin vestía una blusa delicada straple blanca, un chaleco corto de color negro con tachas, una minifalda también corta blanca que hacían juego con sus zapatos. Su cabello recogido llevando su típico pañuelo de color negro.

Hinako, tenía un vestido a media pierna, de color violeta, unos tacones altos del mismo color del vestido y su cabello largo como siempre. Athena, llevaba su cabello suelto con su típica vincha negra con sus dos estrellas, vestía un corcel negro ajustado, su minifalda también negra con tachas alrededor de su cintura y un cinturón pequeño colgando, un par de tacones bajos de punta triangular negros y en sus manos un par de muñequeras también negras, sus ojos pintados de color negro resaltaban aún más ojiovioletas aparentando más rebelde.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Hinako tenía una mesa reservada para ellos en el mejor lugar del bar, la música no era estruendosa y se veía gente agradable, era un buen lugar para salir a distraerse sin tener que gritar para que te escuchen. Pidieron algunos tragos y media hora después, Athena y Kyo quedaron solos en la mesa, pues los demás habían ido a la pista a bailar. Kyo estaba algo celoso pues los hombres no le quitaban la mirada a ella de encima.

—Al parecer hoy estas llamando mucho la atención—hablo al fin

— ¿A que te refieres?-

—A que no te quitan la mirada de encima—señalo disimuladamente un grupo de jóvenes. Athena miro de igual forma y se sonrojo un poco

—A ti tampoco- le señalo un grupo igual de chicas. Kyo rio—Y por lo que veo, no te desagrada—el rio nuevamente

— ¿Celosa?-

—Si quieres puedes ir—Dijo sin responder la pregunta. Kyo volvió a reír y la abrazo por el cuello

—Que tonta eres Athena, sabes que no soy así, además, ¿para que ir si tengo a la mas linda conmigo?-

—No tienes por qué ser amable-

—No estoy siendo amable, tu eres hermosa Athena, no se porque te cuesta tanto creerme, tal vez necesitas que te lo diga el primo de Iori

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

—Nada

—Oh vamos, yo ya te dije que es solo un compañero, él ya se disculpo por lo que dijo cuando me conoció, es un buen chico, algo bocón, pero sin malas intenciones—Kyo dudo de lo ultimo

—Si, solo un compañero

— ¿Celoso? —esta vez era su turno de molestarlo

—Si, estoy celoso—esa respuesta no se la esperaba

— ¡Chicos! —Athena jamás había estado mas contenta de ver a Shingo. No sabia que decirle a Kyo- ¡Vamos, levántense de ahí, vayan a bailar, son una pareja realmente aburrida!

— ¿Bailamos? —ofreció Kyo al escuchar una música lenta

—Si en mis cinco sentidos, no puedo mover un pie sin tropezar con el otro, luego del champan, dudo que pueda

—Athena, tomaste la mitad de una copa, no me pongas escusas—tendiéndole una mano

—Bien, pero si hago el ridículo o termino en el piso, será tu culpa—dijo tomándole la mano

—Como quieras, pero te aseguro que en el piso no vas a terminar-

—Vaya que ánimos, ósea que el ridículo si lo voy a hacer—Kyo solo sonrió

Bailaron en silencio, pero no era nada incomodo, Kyo tomaba a Athena posesivamente por la cintura, mientras esta lo tomaba por el cuello y recostaba la cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Athena

— ¿Mmm? —estaba tan cómoda que ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando el la llamo

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel? —ahí si abrió los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué a donde quieres ir de luna de miel?

— ¿Vamos a ir de luna de miel?

—Athena, yo te dije que en lo que pudiera, quería que tuviéramos lo más tradicional, ¿no te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial?

—Kyo, no tienes por qué hacerlo ya te lo dije

—Y yo ya te dije, que lo quiero hacer, quiero que nos vayamos de luna de miel—Athena no pudo evitar sonreír, ese hombre era perfecto, no había alguien que tuviera mejores sentimientos que el, era tan caballeroso

—Está bien, sorpréndeme, escoge tú un lugar bonito y sorpréndeme—esta vez fue el turno de Kyo para sonreír

—Creo que ya se a donde llevarte

— ¿A dónde?

—Me pediste sorpresas, pues eso tendrás—Athena iba a replicar pero Kyo le puso un dedo en los labios—Tu lo pediste

—Ok, por esta vez, dejare que sea sorpresa—continuaron bailando un rato mas y luego Athena se disculpo al baño.

Para sorpresa de Athena el baño de damas estaba atestado de mujeres, así que tardo más de la cuenta, cuando salió sintió una mano que la detenía.

—Hola—Athena se giro

— ¡Ah! Hola Light

—Que gusto verte, ¿Con quien viniste?

—Con mis amigos y mi… novio—Aun le era difícil decirlo

—Tu novio- repitió con fastidio—Ya veo

— ¿Y tú?

—Con Iori y unos amigos que vinieron a visitarme

—"Iori" —pensó preocupada —Ya veo, bueno nos veos—pero nuevamente la detuvo

—Espera, ¿No quieres tomar un trago conmigo?

—No Light, gracias, pero no bebo, además, hace rato los deje, Kyo debe estar preocupado

—Sabes, Se me hace difícil pensar que ustedes son "novios" —Athena levanto las cejas

— ¿A si? ¿Y porque?

—Pues les falta ser mas cariñosos, jamás los he visto dándose un beso

—Preferimos no dar espectáculos, ambos somos reservados

—No te creo

—Ni tienes porque hacerlo, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia

—Vaya, hoy estas peculiarmente a la defensiva

—Y tu estas siendo totalmente entrometido, lo que mi novio y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia, ya te lo dije—Athena ya estaba harta, Light, parecía ser buena persona, pero hacia demasiadas preguntas, cosas que ni siquiera tenían porque importarle. Pensaba irse sin siquiera despedirse, pero nuevamente él la retuvo.

—Suéltame Light

—Toma un trago conmigo primero

—Ya te dije que no, Suéltame

—Vamos, tu noviecito no se va a enterar, tal vez podamos pasar un buen rato

— ¿Un buen rato?

—Claro, ya sabes a que me refiero

—No, no lo se

—No te hagas la tonta Athena

—Mira, no tengo porque hacerme la tonta, ni tampoco tengo porque pasar "un rato" contigo, así que suéltame

—Vamos, te divertirás

—Si no la sueltas, el que se va a divertir será otro y no precisamente pasando "un rato" —Athena levanto la vista y vio a Kyo parado a su lado y tomando la mano con la que Light la tenía sujeta, tenía la expresión serena, pero en sus ojos se veía solo odio

—Vaya, novio Kusanagi al rescate

— ¿La sueltas o te ayudo? —repitió Kyo. Light hizo una sonrisa maligna como la de Iori, Athena jamás se la había visto, y dos segundos después, dos chicos, inclusive Iori Yagami se pararon a los lados de Kyo. _¡Tramposo! _Fue lo primero que pensó Athena

—Kusanagi —susurro Iori con su típica pose

—Yagami —contesto Kyo con su seria mirada

— ¿Qué pasa Light? ¿Este tipo esta molestando a tu chica? —pregunto el que estaba al lado de Iori, Athena iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida antes de si quiera abrir la boca

—Me parece que tu amiguito, antes es quien esta molestando a la prometida Kyo—era Hinako. Cuando Athena se percato, ya estaban Shink y Shingo parados a ambos lados de los recién llegados y Hinako y Malin junto a ella

—No chicos, no pasa nada—hablo Light, segundos después, el la soltó, y se retiraron, el ultimo en irse fue Iori con su típica mirada hacia el Kusanagi.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Kyo

—Si, tranquilo, no me hizo nada

—Porque mi primo llego a tiempo, Ten cuidado con ese sujeto Athena, no se trae buenas intenciones—Athena solo le asintió a Shink

— ¡Es un maldito tramposo! —volvió a quejarse Hinako

—Si, En cuanto vio que las cosas se pusieron por igual, se acobardo, al parecer le gusta llevar la ventaja, lastima, hubiera sido una buena pelea

— ¡Shingo! —regaño Malin

—En algo tiene razón Shingo, le gusta tener la ventaja, así que Athena, ya te lo dije, ándate con cuidado

—Esta bien Shink

—Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos—Athena miro a Kyo, aun seguía con la misma expresión de odio en sus ojos.

El camino de regreso fue en un silencio incomodo, Athena no sabia que decir y Kyo no le ayudaba mucho. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Kyo la acompaño hasta la puerta y finalmente hablo.

—Athena

—Dime—pregunto algo cohibida, no sabia como actuar

—Prométeme que no vas a hablarle mas al maldito ese y estarás lo mas lejos de el

— ¿No te parece un poco extremo? Estudiamos en el mismo salón, se me hará difícil estar demasiado lejos

—Al menos has lo que puedas para estar lejos, prométemelo—Athena había olvidado lo sobre protector que era Kyo con ella, al menos sabia que no estaba disgustado por algo que hiciera, si no por Light

—Te lo prometo—Kyo relajo su expresión

—Eso me deja más tranquilo

—Y a mi, ya me tenias preocupada, pensé que estarías molesto conmigo—Kyo la abrazo

—Jamás podría estar molesto contigo, perdona mi actitud

—No hay nada que perdonar—Athena miro distraídamente el reloj, marcaba las dos y treinta y cuatro de la madrugada

—Es tarde—Kyo se acercó nuevamente para despedirse con su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, Athena no lo había notado y giro el rostro cuando lo escucho hablar. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde y ambos tenían los labios unidos. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos cerraron los ojos y se perdieron por el momento en la sensación de los labios del otro, los segundos pasaban y ninguno reaccionaba. Cuando Kyo cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacia tenia las manos en la cintura de Athena y las de ella en su cuello y cabello, se sorprendió muchísimo por esto y se separo inmediatamente, aunque sin brusquedad.

—Yo…Discúlpame yo…

—No, no hay problema… yo también… fue un accidente

—Si, este… Buenas noches Athena —y sin mas se fue

Athena quedo en shock, ella aun no reaccionaba de lo sucedido. ¿Había besado a Kyo Kusanagi? La verdad es que había sido un accidente, ¡pero lo había hecho! Y de algo estaba segura, era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida, lo peor de todo, es que no sabia que pensaba el, había salido huyendo. Entro a su apartamento, se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir, lo cierto es que en cuanto toco la cama, se quedo dormida, tuvo un sueño sumamente placentero, ¿y como no? Si toda la noche soñó con Kyo.

Continuara...

Gracias por sus Rewies a...

Eimi Asamiya

Lia Kusanagi

Natalianime

Guest

athena503

lupita79

Muy pronto cap 4 ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Asuka Yagami

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Athena1992**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

** "Asuka Yagami" La Líder De Las Zorras **

El domingo fue un día de chicas para las High School Girls, Malin y Hinako, fueron a su apartamento, vieron películas, hablaron de chicos, aunque en ese punto Athena solo escuchaba, y muy a pesar para ella jugaron a "Barbie Athena" Hinako le dejo lista antes de irse una muda de ropa para que el día siguiente fuera a la universidad, ese día no vio ni hablo con Kyo y aun tenia lo del beso en su cabeza, ella quería saber que pensaba el con respecto a eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyo paso por ella siempre puntual, se porto como si nada hubiera pasado así que ella tampoco menciono nada del accidente con el beso.

La llevo a su primera clase, pero antes de despedirse le recordó lo que le había prometido con Light y ella nuevamente le aseguro que se alejaría de él. Se fue a su lugar de siempre y a distraerse con la libreta mientras empezaba la clase, antes de la entrada del profesor, Light, se la acerco a pedirle disculpas, ella empezaba a sentir que con ese tipo siempre seria lo mismo _disculpas_, le resto importancia, pero le advirtió que no quería que se le acercara mucho, pues no quería problemas con su prometido. La mañana paso tranquila hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes dos!- los apunto Hinako con su dedo índice. Ambos la miraron sin comprender

-¿Ahora que sucede?

-Kyo, a mis preciosos oídos han llegado rumores

-¿Rumores?-pregunto Shingo

-Si y déjame decirte que no son nada alentadores y de testigo esta Malin-la señalo, la rubia asintió

-Habla de una vez Hinako - apuro nuevamente Kyo

-Pues veras, estábamos como siempre en el baño de damas y estaban el trio de zorras de, María, Vanessa y una tal Asuka Yagami quien nada mas y nada menos que la hermana gemela de Light

-¿Asuka Yagami? ¿Light tiene una hermana gemela?

-Así es Athena, hablando de la manera mas fastidiosa del mundo, ya sabes como son las de ese tipo- Kyo nuevamente la miro para que fuera al grano- al parecer no notaron nuestra presencia y comenzaron a hablar de ustedes dos-

-¿De nosotros?- se sorprendió Athena

-Si, de ustedes, decían que para ser un par de prometidos, parecían mas amigos que cualquier otra cosa, pues aunque estaban siempre juntos y de la mano, nunca se les había visto ninguna expresión de afecto mas personal- Kyo y Athena se miraron y se sonrojaron al recordar el accidente del sábado- además la zorra líder de Asuka dijo claramente que intentaría conquistar a Kyo, Así que-continuo Hinako- van a tener que hacer algo, el propio Light se lo dijo a Athena este fin de semana y la gente va a empezar a sospechar y a atacar

-¿Y que importa? Por más que sospechen, igual nos vamos a casar, lo que la gente diga me tiene sin cuidado

-¡Estas mal Kyo!- se exaspero Malin- la gente va a pensar que se casan obligados- ambos la miraron por lo obvio- No me miren así, sea por el motivo que sea, esto es una boda de verdad, así que tendrán que comportarse como novios de verdad… ¡eso son!

-Ya cálmense las dos, no los presionen así- calmo los aires Shink

-¡Pero si faltan quince días para la boda!

-Ya Hinako, cálmate por favor, aremos lo que podamos

-Esta bien, pero mas les vale que se preparen, en ocho días es la fiesta de compromiso, y aunque estaremos pocos, deben demostrar ante todos, que son una pareja de novios que se van a casar

Dieron finalizada la conversación con ese comentario, ambos estaban al tanto de que en la fiesta de compromiso tenían que comportarse justo como decía Hinako, pero era algo difícil de pedir. Las siguientes dos horas luego del almuerzo las tenían libres, solo tenían que asistir a la última y el día de mañana no había clases. Hinako y Malin, decidieron irse de compras y no asistir a la ultima hora, Shink y Shingo decidieron acompañarlas, así que los únicos que se quedaron fueron Kyo y Athena , pues ellos si asistirían a la ultima hora y como la tenían juntos, decidieron salir al jardín de la universidad a esperar y hablar un rato para pasar el tiempo.

-Kyo

-Dime-Athena giro para verlo, se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de él dándole la espalda, desde hacia tiempo, que ese tipo de confianza ya existía entre ellos, pues eran años de amistad

-Quería hablarte de lo que nos dijo Hinako-

-Te escucho

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Kyo rio

-Mas que hablarme, me estas preguntando- Athena le hizo un puchero- Esta bien, pues yo estaba pensando en proponerte algo, pero no se si aceptes

-¿Por qué no iba a aceptar?

-Veras, yo sé que Hinako tiene razón, y queramos o no, en la fiesta de compromiso lo mas seguro es que…

-¿Qué?

-Que todos esperen que nos demos alguno que otro… beso- Athena se sonrojo

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero- agacho la cabeza- el único beso que he dado en mi vida, es el que nos dimos por accidente el sábado

-Con respecto a eso… te pido disculpas, no me di cuenta cuando te giraste-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, además si de ahora en adelante vamos a hacer lo que dice Hinako, no te vas a andar disculpando siempre ¿O si?-

-Supongo que tienes razón y Athena – ella lo miro como respuesta- yo no he vuelto a besar a nadie después de Yuki - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿En serio?-

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Tú sabes que yo no he vuelto a tener novia

-Lo se, pero, pensé que tal vez algún beso debiste haber dado antes, jamás hablamos mucho de ese tema

-Pues no, y yo tampoco sabía que tú tampoco habías dado nunca un beso

-Ahora lo sabes, pero dime, que me ibas a proponer

-Pues-dudo un poco- que practicáramos- dijo al fin. Athena se puso roja

-Esta…bien, pero ¿Ya?

-No tiene que ser ahora, cuando te sientas en confianza

-Yo siempre he confiado en ti, ya te lo dije- Athena vio a lo lejos al Trio de Zorras como las había llamado Hinako- Kyo

-¿Qué?

-Se acercan el "Trío de Zorras" ¿Qué te parece si practicamos?-Kyo giro disimuladamente y pudo ver que a su derecha venían las mencionadas y un poco mas allá Light

-Me parece bien… ¿lista?

-Creo que si

Kyo tomo a Athena de la cintura y la giro un poco mas de lado para tenerla en mejor ángulo, dejo una mano en su cintura y la otra la llevo a su cuello. Suspiro nervioso y cerro los ojos para acercarse lentamente. Athena tenia el corazón a mil, al sentir la mano de Kyo en su cuello, verlo cerrar los ojos y verlo acercarse, la ponía demasiado nerviosa, cerro sus ojos cuando lo tuvo a milímetros y cuando por fin sintió los labios de el contra los suyos, subió sus manos al cabello de Kyo. El beso comenzó con un simple rose delicado, él la acerco mas a su cuerpo y Athena sin chistar se pego mas a él, el beso cambio de tono y se fue poniendo mas profundo y apasionado, Kyo paso la lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, y ella abrió la boca para concedérselo. Ambos probaron el sabor del otro y se sorprendieron al saberlo tan dulce, continuaron besándose largo rato, cada uno perdido en las sensaciones provocadas por el otro.

Tanto el Trío de Zorras como Light, los vieron besándose y no pudieron reprimir un gesto de envidia, pues el beso que sus ojos venían déjame mas que confirmado que pasión y amor era lo que les sobraba a la pareja y que mas bien, ellos tenían razón y ambos eran reservados. Se encontraban bajo un árbol en la parte más lejana del jardín, había poca gente por escolares, pues la mayoría habían decidido irse de la universidad y no asistir a la última hora. Así que lo primero que pensaron, es que ambos habían buscado privacidad para entregarse a sus paciones.

Por su lado, la pareja se separo cuando necesitaron aire, pero no tardaron más de medio segundo en entregarse a un nuevo beso, esta vez Athena se había girado completamente para quedar frente a Kyo y lo abrazaba con más posesión mientras le acariciaba el cuello y cabello. Kyo daba suaves caricias a la cintura de Athena mientras la apretaba mas contra el. Luego de varios besos se separaron por fin con la respiración agitada, aunque seguían abrazados.

-Wow, creo que… bueno, jamás había besado a nadie, pero, fue estupendo-Kyo rio ante su comentario

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo- se quedaron observándose a los ojos en silencio, miel contra violeta, ambos buscaban respuestas personales en la mirada del otro, pero a la misma vez estaban tan centrados en sus propios pensamientos que no buscaban nada, solo tranquilidad, trataban de sentirse mas en paz al mirar de esa forma al otro. Luego de un rato Kyo hablo.

-Creo que ya perdimos la ultima hora- ambos se separaron y pusieron de pie

-Si, ha empezado hace veinte minutos- dijo Athena luego de mirar el reloj

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, de todos modos, la mayoría se fue ya… ¿quieres ver una película? En mi apartamento tengo algunas que me llevo Hinako, pero no las he visto aun, ¿Te parece si los llamamos y las vemos todos juntos?

-Me parece bien

Kyo llamo a Shingo para comunicarle su plan, él estuvo de acuerdo y quedaron de encontrarse en una hora en el apartamento de Kyo. Él vivía en un edificio al lado de Shingo en el mismo conjunto de apartamentos, cerca también en el mismo conjunto estaban los de Shink y Hinako, cada uno en un edificio diferente, todos habían querido convencer a Athena para que tomara uno que le ofrecía el padre de Kyo en el mismo sitio, pero ella se había negado así que no les quedo mas remedio que conseguirle uno que se ajustara a sus exigencias, las cuales eran nulas y que fuera cerca al de ellos.

-Ponte cómoda- ofreció Kyo cuando entraron al apartamento- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-¿Tienes jugo de frutas?

-Si, en seguida te la traigo, toma- le entrego un montón de películas-Ve escogiendo las que mas te gusten, los chicos no deben tardar, Shingo dijo que traerían Pizza

-Bien-un minuto después Kyo llego con el jugo y se la entrego- Gracias. Creo que hoy veremos esta- mostrándosela

-¿Una de terror?

-Si

-Luego no te quejes si no puedes dormir

-Sabes que no soy del tipo de chica que no duerme por una película de terror- este rio

-Esta bien, veremos esta, la iré poniendo para dejarla lista cuando lleguen los chicos- el timbre sonó

-Yo abro

-Gracias-

En cuanto Athena abrió la puerta, Shingo se lanzo a sus brazos

-¡Hola! Ya llegamos

-Eso…veo

-Mi amor, la estas matando- Dios Athena tendría que agradecer de alguna forma las veces en que Malin la había sacado de una situación incomoda y en esta ocasión, salvado la vida

-¿Ya escogieron que película veremos?- Pregunto Shink cuando ya estuvieron en la sala

-Si, esta- mostrándole nuevamente la caratula de la película

-¿De terror? Me dijeron que esta película es buena

-La trajo Hinako

-Esa es mi chica, siempre con sus buenos gustos

-Gracias Shink

-¿Donde pongo las pizzas? trajimos dos porque Shingo se come una el solo

-Ponla sobre la mesa Malin- hablo Kyo- ¿Ya están listos?-

-Solo falta Shingo, fue por más refrescos a la cocina-

-Ya estoy aquí amor-

Se acomodaron en el gran sillón Hinako, Shink, Athena y Kyo y semi-acostados en la alfombra, Shingo yMalin. Luego de la película, jugaron monopolio, hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

-Se viene una gran tormenta- comento Shingo viendo por la ventana

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, yo tengo que madrugar porque tengo un trabajo en grupo mañana en la mañana ¿vamos Shingo?- pregunto Shink

-Te sigo, adiós chicos-

-Nosotras vamos con ustedes, ¿Tú llevaras a Athena a casa?- pregunto Hinako a Kyo

-Si, recojo el desorden y le pido un taxi

-Bien, suerte, nos vemos mañana

Luego de las despedidas, Kyo y Athena, ordenaron un poco. Athena estaba tirando las cajas de la pizza cuando un gran trueno retumbo, se asusto y tiro las cajas al piso

-¿Qué paso?

-Me tomo desprevenida- Kyo sonrió pues el sabia que Athena temía a los truenos

-Bueno, llamo a un taxi

-Aja-cuando Kyo estaba por tomar el teléfono otro trueno sonó y Athena pego un grito- Kyo - dijo después

-Dime-con la sonrisa aun

-¿Me…puedo quedar… contigo?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Pues-otro trueno la sobresalto- Pues si, tengo miedo

-Vaya, no eres de las chicas que temen a las películas de terror, pero si a los truenos

-¡No se porque te burlas si ya lo sabias!- él rio con ganas, luego la abrazo

-Tranquila, sabes que te puedes quedar las veces que quieras. Déjame buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies

Kyo entro a la habitación y al rato salió con una remera de manga larga y lo suficiente grande para que le quede de bata

-Ten, creo que te servirá

-Gracias, voy a cambiarme- Athena se metió al baño y luego de un rato salió y efectivamente, la remera le llegaba a las rodillas. Kyo cerró la boca pues, se veía condenadamente atractiva con ese atuendo- lista

-Ya te arregle la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá, pues la habitación de huéspedes esta ocupada por piano que debo sacar- sonrió con gracia

-Si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sofá

-No hace falta, es cómodo, además, ¿Dónde quedaría mi caballerosidad si yo te hago dormir en el sofá? Tengo una reputación que cuidar-Athena sonrió

-Está bien

Luego de dejar a Athena instalada, Kyo se fue al sofá y se dispuso a dormir. Athena intento dormir igualmente pero los truenos no la dejaban, así que decidió ir por algo de tomar a la cocina. Salió en silencio pues no quería despertar a Kyo que debía estar durmiendo en la sala, entro a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-¡Ahhh!

-Tranquila, soy yo

-¡Kyo, me asustaste!

-Perdón, pero te vi pasar

-Pensé que estabas dormido

-No, estaba despierto ¿no puedes dormir por la tormenta?- Athena se sonrojo al ver que Kyo solo traía el pantalón del pijama, tenia el torso desnudo y se veía terriblemente perfecto

-No

-¿Quieres que te cante como en los viejos tiempos?- ella sonrió al recordar eso

-Si no es molestia

-Claro que no, vamos- la llevo de la mano hasta la habitación, la acostó y arropo, luego comenzó a cantar suavemente

-Kyo

-¿Mmm?

-Acuéstate conmigo, me sentiré mejor si duermo acompañada- El corazón de Kyo latió fuerte, siempre le había cantado, pero nunca habían dormido juntos

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, ven- le hizo espacio a su lado. Él se acomodó y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho- sigue cantando- y como pidió, el siguió cantando y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos ambos.

La noche dio paso al día, Athena se despertó primero que Kyo y al verlo dormido no pudo evitar contemplarlo, se veía tan hermoso cuando dormía, tan tranquilo, no podía evitar sentirse protegida a su lado, no había pensado mucho cuando le propuso dormir juntos la noche anterior, pero luego de que lo dijo, no se arrepintió, pues fue una de las noches mas tranquilas que había tenido, ni siquiera había tenido sueños, todo había sido muy relajante. Después de estar un rato contemplándolo, se levanto al baño y se lavo la cara, cuando salió Kyo ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Athena, ¿hace rato te despertaste?

-No mucho… oye te propongo hacerte el desayuno como agradecimiento por cuidarme anoche

-Me parece bien, hace mucho no como nada que prepares- el timbre interrumpió la charla

-Debe ser Hinako, lo mas seguro es que fue a mi apartamento y no me encontró

-¿Hinako? ¿A esta hora? Pero si hoy no hay clase

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve cincuenta de la mañana, sabes muy bien que cuando no hay clase duerme mínimo hasta medio día- Athena levanto los hombros

-Quien sabe, la HIgh School esta loca, ¿ahora que se le abra ocurrido? déjame, yo le abro

-Ok, me lavaré la cara mientras

Athena se dirigió a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar quien era, pues daba por hecho que era Hinako, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a una pelirroja con figura despampanante dándole la espalda. La chica al escuchar que abrieron la puerta comenzó a hablar mientras se giraba.

-¡Hola Kyo! Te preguntaras como se tu dirección, bueno, como compartimos unas clases y como eres tan inteligente, vine para que me ayudaras con algunas cosas que no entiendo, disculpa que venga tan temprano, pero…- la chica se callo al ver que no era Kyo quien le abrió la puerta. Ahí Athena pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Asuka Yagami la líder del trio de zorras. Asuka se puso roja de cólera, al percatarse de que era la novia de Kyo, que estaba medio desnuda, con una remera lo mas seguro que de él y que tenia el cabello desordenado. La vena de la envidia le palpito

-¿Buscas a _mi _novio?- dijo Athena remarcando "mi" muerta de celos

-Hola-sonrió Asuka falsamente- Si es que, comparto algunas clases con el y me gustaría que me explicara algunas cosas (Kyo se ha vuelto muy inteligente gracias a la paciente de Athena, su mejor amiga quien lo ayudo en la preparatoria y lo alento a seguir la univercidad)

-¿Athena?-Kyo salía de la habitación justo como Athena se acordaba, con el torso desnudo, descalzo y en el pantalón del pijama. Sonrió al ver que Asuka abría la boca casi babeando y luego la cerraba con disgusto, pues cualquier que los viera en esas fachas pensaría que habían dormido juntos, y aunque lo habían hecho, nadie creería que no hicieron _nada._- ¿No es Hinako?- volvió a preguntar

-No _amor_es _alguien _que dice ser tu compañera- Kyo se asombro un poco por el calificativo con el que lo llamo, pero al ver a la persona parada en la puerta comprendió y hasta se sintió feliz de pensar que Athena estaba celosa

-Ah, Asuka, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Athena por la cintura

-Eh, este, es que, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo que no entiendo pero, están ocupados

-No, Asuka, espera, pasa tranquila, no estábamos ocupados ahora- dijo Athena , Kyo se sorprendió- Porque no te vas a cambiar mi amor, mientras tanto hago el desayuno- Kyo asintió y se fue a la habitación- Pasa Asuka , ponte cómoda, ¿quieres desayunar?

-No gracias, no como nada antes del medio día

-Ok, si quieres puedes ver televisión

Athena se fue a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a Kyo, minutos después salió él vestido y con el cabello húmedo por el baño. Paso por delante de Asuka le hizo un mini saludo y llego hasta la cocina, abrazando a Athena por la espalda.

-¿Te ayudo?- Asuka podía ver perfectamente lo que pasaba en la cocina desde su sitio en el sofá

-No, ya te dije que hoy cocinaba yo, además ya voy a terminar

-¿Estas haciendo esto para restregárselo por la cara cierto?- Pregunto en un susurro Kyo

-Si, ¿acaso no es esto lo que quiere Hinako? Además, no me gustan las mujeres que les hacen visitas a los hombres comprometidos a esta hora de la mañana y obviamente sin intenciones de estudiar, al menos no nada referente con la universidad- respondió en el mismo tono. Kyo rio feliz

-¿Estas celosa?

-Si-luego hablo para que Asuka escuchara- ¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar esos platos?-

-Claro mi amor

Acomodaron todo en la mesita de la sala y Kyo se sentó con Athena en el otro lado del sofá

-Y dime Asuka ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Ah, este, en la clase del señor Ryo, no comprendí… el… taller que nos puso hace dos días, si eso- obviamente ella no había ido con intenciones de estudiar, pero era cierto que no había entendido

-Es fácil, ¿trajiste tus apuntes?

-No, los olvide- Athena alzo las cejas pensando en las obvias intenciones de la pelirroja

-No te preocupes, te explico con los míos- se paro y fue por sus apuntes, luego le explico los primeros puntos a Asuka mientras Athena le daba de comer en la boca. El teléfono sonó

-Yo atiendo- se ofreció Athena - ¿Hola?... ¡Señora Shizuka! ¿Cómo estas?... Yo, bien gracias… Si… Esta explicándole algo de una materia a una compañera… Hinako nos aviso… Claro… Envíale saludes de mi parte también… Se los daré… Adiós

-¿Qué quería mi madre?- Asuka prestaba atención a todo sobre ellos, desgraciadamente ya no podía decir que no se portaban como pareja

-Llamo para avisarnos sobre la fiesta de compromiso, dice que debemos estar un día antes para los preparativos, y arreglar unos detalles mas para la boda, te mandan saludos ella y tu padre- Kyo tomo la mano de Athena para que se sentara a su lado

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- Pregunto Asuka

-En dos semanas- Respondió Kyo

-¿Y porque se casan tan jóvenes? ¿Acaso estas embarazada?- le pregunto mordazmente a Athena

-No, no lo estoy… todavía- dijo pícaramente

-¿Entonces? ¿No les parece que están muy jóvenes para casarse?

-Yo no creo que haya una edad idónea para casarse, simplemente cuando te sientes listo y preparado… y yo no puedo vivir mas sin Athena y ella sin mi ¿cierto?

-Claro-respondió mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios a Kyo. Asuka frunció el ceño con envidia. El timbre sonó nuevamente

-Ustedes sigan estudiando, yo abro, por esa forma de tocar, estoy segura que es Hinako-

En cuanto Athena abrió la puerta, la rubia la asfixio con un abrazo

-¡Hola cuñada!

-Hinako, la vas a asfixiar- regaño Kyo desde el sofá. La mencionada soltó a Athena y le saco la lengua al castaño- Malin me llamo antes de bañarse y me dijo que la líder zorra estaba aquí, te traje algo de ropa, pero no digas nada, es bueno que piense que tu tienes ropa aquí- le hablo en un susurro. Athena asintió levemente

-Voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme- aviso Athena mientras se perdía en la habitación

-¿Te ayudo?- comento Kyo, a modo de respuesta Athena solo le guiño un ojo

-Hola ¿Tu quien eres?- Asuka la miro sorprendida

-¿No sabes quien soy? Yo pensé que todos en la universidad sabían de mí

-Pues ya vez, no todos- respondió mordazmente Hinako

-Es Asuka Yagami, compartimos un par de clases

-Ya veo

-También soy capitana porrista del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad

-Ahhh

Kyo siguió explicándole el tema a Asuka mientras Hinako veía televisión. Minutos después salió Athena, vestida con un vestido rojo, unas sandalias y el cabello en una cola. Kyo dejo de explicarle a Asuka para mirar embelesado a su novia, nunca la había visto con el cabello recogido y unos flecos al costado del rostro, ella le sonrió algo nerviosa y él le regreso una gran sonrisa de aprobación. Hinako no pudo evitar mirarlos con alegría, ese matrimonio, realmente iba a ser todo un éxito. Media hora después, Asuka se fue.

-¡Es una maldita zorra!

-Calma Hinako, al menos Athena estaba aquí y no tuve que atenderla yo solo

-Si, y menos mal, luego de que se casen, Athena va a mudarse contigo, no podemos permitir que sigan apareciendo mas mujerzuelas, ¡Son como una plaga!- ambos rieron- Bien tengo que irme, tengo una cita con mi Shink y tengo que arreglarme- Hinako se paro y cuando estaba a punto de salir les dijo- Me alegra que ya no sea una actuación, en serio hacen linda pareja- y sin mas cerro. Ambos quedaron algo shockeados y sonrojados por el comentario, pero prefirieron cambiar el tema y hablar como si nada.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia ^^

No se pierdan en proximo episodio xD


	5. Chapter 5 boda

**By. Athena1992**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Boda**

La semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, y ambos ya se portaban más cariñosos delante de la gente. El jueves, Malin y Hinako secuestraron nuevamente a Athena, para ir de compras, pues querían que luciera preciosa en la fiesta de compromiso. El viernes todos faltaron a clase y emprendieron viaje temprano en la mañana hasta la casa Kusanagi, en cuanto llegaron, estuvieron muy atareados, con preparativos para la fiesta y detalles para la boda. Finalmente llego el sábado y nuevamente Athena tuvo que hacer su papel de "Barbie Athena".

A las ocho en punto Athena bajo pues tanto ella como Kyo tenían que recibir a los pocos invitados. Kyo se petrifico al verla, lucia un vestido straple largo rojo rey, unos zapatos de punta triangular negros, una mini gargantilla de diamantes y el cabello recogido en un elegante pero moderno peinado. Kyo no se quedaba atrás, tenia un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, zapatos del mismo color y su cabello lacio como siempre, se veía elegante y juvenil.

-Creo que hoy voy a estar particularmente celoso-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Con ese atuendo vas a despertar más de una mirada-

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal ¿Yo también tengo que estar celosa?-

-Para nada, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- Athena se sintió rara con el comentario, últimamente ambos se estaban portando como una pareja de verdad, y ya no solo era por apariencia, a solas también era lo mismo, no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero era _imposible_, ya se las había hecho.

La velada fue agradable, solo estuvieron la familia, compañeros del padre de Kyo y algunos amigos de todos. Las felicitaciones no pararon en toda la noche y la alegría de que por fin se decidieran a casarse, para casi todos era obvio que terminarían juntos.

-¡Athena! Que hermosa estas-

-Gracias Momoko, tu también te vez muy bonita-

-Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ustedes, mas te vale que la cuides Kyo-

-No tienes ni que decirlo-

-Por fin se decidieron ¿Eh? Eso de amigos por siempre ya no se usa, mírame a mi con Kensou, aunque faltara mucho para que el me proponga matrimonio, ¡hombres que hagan eso ya casi no existen!- ambos rieron algo incómodos

La noche continuó alegre, luego se hicieron los discursos por parte del señor Kusanagi y sorprendentemente por parte de Shingo, el brindis, y un baile que abrieron los novios. A la media noche los invitados se fueron y los integrantes de la familia decidieron hacer un pequeño festejo privado.

-Chicos-hablo el padre de Kyo - me gustaría mucho que hiciéramos un brindis por mi hijo Kyo y Athena, se que esta boda no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos en los nuestros, también se que no es algo fácil para ustedes, y que son quienes están cargando en sus hombros con la responsabilidad de toda una familia. Pero igual quiero desearles la mejor suerte del mundo, ambos se lo merecen y se que pueden salir victoriosos de todo esto, yo creo que ya todos saben lo que pienso del matrimonio, para mi es algo de toda la vida y tu Athena eres como una hija mas para mi, eres bienvenida en esta familia y se que todos estarían felices de saber que tu serás la compañera de Kyo para toda la vida, sinceramente les deseo lo mejor-

Ambos mencionados se sintieron felices por las palabras del Señor Kusanagi, a ellos también les gustaría que fuera para toda la vida, pero aun guardaban el temor de lo que deseara la otra persona

-¡Salud!-gritaron Shingo y Hinako, pues vieron la reacción de los novios

-¡Salud!-siguieron el resto

Después de un rato más todos se fueron a dormir, pero Kyo y Athena continuaron pensando en las palabras de Saisyu

.

Al lunes regresaron a sus apartamentos, el ambiente estaba cargando de emoción y nervios porque ya casi llegaba la fecha de la boda, el jueves decidieron hacer una despedida de solteros para ambos en el apartamento de Hinako, al día siguiente viajaban todos nuevamente a la casa de los padres de Kyo para alistarse para la boda que seria el sábado. Hinako les tenía muchos bocadillos preparados, y bebidas alcohólicas por todos lados. Preparo juegos para pasar un rato divertido y penitencias descabelladas.

La mayoría estaban borrachos, en especial Hinako y Shingo, pues como siempre eran los mas animados, Athena y Kyo estaban un poco mareados pero absolutamente consientes de lo que hacían. Shink correteaba por todos lados atrás de Hinako cuidando de que esta no se pegara o callera en algún lugar de apartamento, Shingo y Malin se besaban obscenamente en mitad de la sala y Kyo y Athena reían de las ocurrencias de todos.

-¡Bueno Bueno! ¡Esto se esta poniendo aburrido!, tenemos que animar la fiesta, ¡y aun me queda mi ultimo juego!- hablo Hinako subida en una mesa de la sala

-Cuidado Hinako, no estoy en todos mis cinco sentidos para reaccionar a tiempo y evitar que te partas la cabeza-

-¡Tranquilo mi amor, yo se lo que hago!- y diciendo eso salto peligrosamente desde la mesa, pero sorprendentemente cayo de pie, aunque tambaleándose un poco -¿Ves? Estoy bien- Shink sintió que el corazón se le bajaba a los pies luego de ese salto, fue suficiente para pasársele un poco la borrachera- ¡Shingo, Malin! Dejen de comerse en media sala, ¡vamos a jugar!-

-Aguafiestas-se quejo Shingo, Malin solo sonrió y le murmuro un "Luego seguimos" a su novio, pero todos la escucharon

-¡Ahora si! ¡Vamos a jugar a pico botella! Hagan un círculo- todos obedecieron- Bien creo que ya saben como es el juego, ¡yo comienzo!-

Hinako giro la botella y cuando se detuvo señalo a Shingo

-¡Yo no voy a besar a Yabuki!-

-¡Dale una cachetada!- ofreció Shink

-¡Eso si me gusta!-

-No te pases Hinako- se quejo Shingo. Dos segundos después, Hinako golpeo al mastodonte de Shingo con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Hinako! Cerraste el puño ¡eso dolió!- todos se rieron

-Vamos lloron, no te quejes… te toca-

Shingo giro la botella y apunto a Malin

-Rayos, vamos a tener otro espectáculo, Vamos apúrense, pero acuérdense donde están, no quiero que me corrompan-

-Si claro, no creas que no te he visto hacer "espectáculo" con Shink cuando creen que duermo- el primo de Kyo se sonrojo y Hinako solamente le saco la lengua a su amiga Malin

-No quiero saber detalles por Dios, háganlo rápido- se quejo Kyo

Luego de un apasionado beso el cual tuvieron que interrumpir a la fuerza, fue el turno de Malin, esta vez apunto a Hinako, para no darle beso Malin mordió a su amiga en un brazo. Luego Hinko giro nuevamente la botella y apunto Shink, ambos se besaron unos minutos y se separaron. Fue el turno de Shink y quedo con su primo castaño. Shink le dio un puño en la cara, pero suave, pues no querían un novio con un ojo morado, luego fue el turno de Kyo y como adivinan, apunto a Athena.

-¡Esto es el destino!- se alegro Shingo- ¡Besooo!- ambos se acercaron y se dieron un corto beso para separarse rápidamente- ¡Nooo! Eso no se vale, el beso del resto ha sido largo, así que por tramposos ahora les contabilizare el tiempo, ¡repítanlo! Y esta vez tiene que durar mínimo dos minutos- Kyo fulmino a su alumno con la mirada y Athena se sonrojo

-¡Mientras mas rápido empiecen, mas ligero terminan!- apuro Malin.

Ambos se acercaron nuevamente y juntaron sus labios algo tímidos por la presencia de los demás, pero cuando estaban por el medio minuto, se olvidaron del resto y empezaron a abrir los labios para profundizar un poco el beso. Dos minutos y medio después Shink se quejo.

-¡¿Ellos si pueden besarse mucho rato y Hinako y yo no?! Que injusticia- al escucharlo ambos se separaron apenados. Malin y Shingo sonrieron cómplices

-¡Así esta mejor! Y tu no te quejes Shink, mejor continuemos-

Jugaron un rato más pero luego de pasada la media noche, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir, pues mañana debían madrugar para el viaje. Malin se fue al apartamento de Shingo, Shink se quedo en el de Hinako y Athena iba a quedarse con Kyo pues todos tenían el equipaje listo y partirían temprano, así que por sugerencias de Hinako, debían estar todos lo mas cerca posible, pero Athena sabia que lo decía con una segunda intención, y acepto solo porque le agradaba tener una escusa para quedarse cerca de él.

A la mañana siguiente, se podían escuchar quejas de Shingo y Hinako por la resaca que traían, Malin no estaba muy lejos de ellos y había optado por cubrir las marcas de la noche anterior con unos grandes lentes oscuros, Shink, Kyo y Athena eran los mejor presentables ese día. Viajarían todos en distintos autos hasta Showthon.

Kyo quien era el conductor aprovecho que Malin y Shingo optaron por dormir en lla parte trasera del auto para hablar con Athena, pues ambos eran los únicos consientes.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara

-La verdad es que si, creo que es lo normal ¿No?-

-Creo que si-

-¿Tu lo estas?-

-Bastante-

-No te preocupes no tengo complejos de novia fugitiva, no te voy a dejar plantado-

-No es por eso, es solo que es tan repentino que a veces no asimilo bien las cosas-

-Hablas como si tú fueras la novia y no yo-

-Claro ríete, yo te cuento mis problemas y tú solo te burlas-

-Es broma, yo pienso igual- Kyo tomo una mano de Athena y entrelazo los dedos

-Pero estamos juntos ¿cierto?- Athena asintió mientras hacia fuerza al agarre de sus manos- ¿Te acuerdas que nos habíamos prometido estar juntos hasta siempre?-

-Si, luego de la muerte de mis padres tú me prometiste que jamás te separarías de mi lado y que siempre podría contar contigo entonces yo te prometí hacer lo mismo por ti-

-Pues, ahora te prometo algo diferente-

-¿Qué es?-

-Te prometo que estaré contigo, hasta que tú me lo permitas, que cuidare de ti hasta que ya no quieras que sea yo quien lo haga, hasta que encuentres a alguien más para hacerlo, te prometo estar contigo todo ese tiempo y hacerme a un lado cuando encuentres a la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida-

-Kyo…yo no quiero que me dejes nunca, prometimos estar juntos por siempre y quiero que eso siga en pie, pero, yo te prometo lo mismo, te prometo que estaré contigo hasta que tu encuentres a la mujer de tu vida- Kyo iba a decirle lo que sentía, no había mejor momento, ella tenia que saber que la mujer de su vida no era nadie mas que ella misma.

-Athena, yo…-

-Chicos, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- interrumpió Shingo. Si tan solo el supiera lo que acababa de interrumpir se daría golpes mentales. Athena maldijo internamente, podría jurar que Kyo iba a decirle algo importante. El mencionado miro su reloj algo molesto

-No lo se, pero según mis cálculos en unos veinte minutos mas-

Después de la interrupción no volvieron a hablar más, llegaron veintitrés minutos después en Showthon. Luego de que llegaron a la casa Athena y Kyo no tuvieron un minuto más a solas, toda la tarde se la pasaron de un lado para el otro y cuando llego la noche, estaban tan rendidos por el viaje y la fiesta del día anterior que se durmieron en cuanto pudieron.

El día de la boda por fin llego, a Athena la tuvieron encerrada en el cuarto de Hinako desde la mañana sin derecho a salir ni al pasillo, pues ella y Kyo no se podían ver hasta el gran momento. Desde que se levanto, entre Malin, la Sra Kusnagi y Hinako, jugaron a "Barbie Athena", ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Le hicieron manicura, pedicura, tratamiento facial, capilar y un montón más, los cuales ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, la peinaron y maquillaron y la ayudaron a vestirse con su traje de novia, le pusieron, como tradición, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul.

-Creo que estas lista- hablo Malin

-Si, tiene todo lo acostumbrado, lo nuevo es tu vestido- comento Hinako

-Lo viejo son estos pendientes de diamantes que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños numero quince- siguió Athena

-Algo prestado, mis zapatos- nuevamente Malin

-Y algo azul tu ropa interior de encaje- Athena se sonrojo por el comentario de su futura suegra

-Creo que alguien estará muy feliz al ver ese conjunto, especialmente siendo azul-

-¡Hinako!-Athena no podía mas con el sonrojo. Todas rieron

-Bueno niñas, no molesten más a Athena y terminemos de arreglarla, aunque la novia siempre debe llegar tarde, no es bueno abusar- todas asintieron y continuaron arreglándola

El vestido de Athena, era entallado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y ancho aunque no demasiado hasta el piso, estaba bordado en la parte del pecho, tenía diminutos cristales por toda la parte superior, y straple en forma de m. Unos guantes hasta la mitad de la muñeca con los dedos descubiertos, y un pequeño velo sobre su cabeza. El peinado era medio recogido en la parte de adelante y suelto en rizos en la parte de atrás. Suavemente maquillada y sin rubor, pues no le hacia falta.

-Estás hermosa hija- hablo Shizuka cuando terminaron de arreglarla y la pusieron frente al espejo. Athena se sorprendió un poco cuando vio su reflejo

-Te vez realmente bonita Athena, vas a ser la envidia- dijo Malin

-¿Y que esperaban? Se los dije, esta boda va ser la mejor y no podía faltar la mejor novia, en serio Athena estas preciosa, Kyo se quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea, tu solo obsérvalo y te acordaras de mi- todas rieron

-Muchas gracias a las tres, la verdad es que no me reconozco-

-Empieza a acostumbrarte, esto va a ser seguido-

-No abuses de mis nervios Hinako - todas rieron nuevamente.

Athena se sintió algo triste, sea como sea que haya empezado esta boda, le hubiera gustado tener a sus padres en ella, aunque esperaba que le estuvieran haciendo compañía desde donde estuvieran.

-¿Qué pasa Athena? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No Hinako, tranquila, es solo que, pensaba en mis padres, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí- Hinako la abrazo

-Y lo están, tu no los vez, pero se que están presenciando este momento desde el cielo, te lo digo de todo corazón, ahora quita esa cara, no quiero que estropees el maquillaje- trato de animarla y funciono, Athena sonrió

-Gracias-las tres se abrazaron. La puerta se abrió

-Es hora chicas- era Saisyu

- ¡Athena, te vez preciosa hija!-

-Gracias-¿Cuántas veces tendría que decir esa palabra hoy?

-Es la hora, vamos, Kyo esta abajo como una pantera enjaulada- Athena se puso más nerviosa con la mención del nombre.

Tomo una fuerte cantidad de aire y suspiro para calmarse, luego tomo la mano del señor Kusanahi, pues iba a ser el quien representara a su padre en ese momento, por petición de ella y el feliz acepto pues la veía como una hija mas. Luego de que bajaran las demás y de que le dieran la señal, ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Athena observo a cada uno de los presentes, eran los mismos de la fiesta aunque esta vez, estaba el abogado, decidió pasar de largo y no mirarlo pues el le recordaba el origen de esa boda y era en lo ultimo que quería pensar ahora. Pudo ver a Momoko y Kensou en una esquina, Jhun y Bao en otra, el primero tenia una cara de disgusto, pues el siempre estuvo enamorado de Athena, así que también lo paso con rapidez. Cando llego a Shink se puso nerviosa, pues al ser el padrino era lógico que a su lado estuviera el novio. Habían decidido que Shink y Hinako iban a ser los padrinos de bodas y Shingo y Malin los padrinos de su hijo. Si, habían hablado de eso con todos, aunque de manera muy superficial, así que por hoy los padrinos serian Hinako y Shink. Y por fin lo vio, ahí parado con la boca entre abierta y observándola de arriba abajo estaba Kyo, con un traje negro y camisa blanca, el cabello sorprendentemente algo mas peinado de lo normal. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al recordar las palabras de Hinako y ver la boca abierta de Kyo, cuando ella estuvo a menos de un metro, un leve "estas hermosa" salió de sus labios para que solo ella lo escuchara, ella a modo de respuesta se sonrojo y le dijo de igual forma "tu también".

La ceremonia dio comienzo y en todo el rato ambos se miraban dulcemente y se enviaban sonrisas nerviosas. En el momento de entregarse las argollas y dar su discurso personal, ambos se pusieron aun más nerviosos, pero cuando se tomaron las manos para entrelazar los anillos se miraron a los ojos y la tranquilidad y la paz los envolvió, luego se abrió paso al "si acepto" y al "puede besar a la novia". El beso fue corto pero dulce y todo el sitio estallo en aplausos y felicidades.

Hicieron un brindis, palabras por parte de los padrinos y más felicitaciones por parte de otros invitados más. Luego como se acostumbra ambos novios abrieron la pista de baile con el vals, Athena pasó de Kyo a su padre, luego a Shingo y Shink, Kensou y el adolescente Bao, pero cuando le toco Jhun, se puso realmente nerviosa, cuando él empezó a hacerle insinuaciones y comentarios fuera de lugar para una recién casada. Kyo enfurecido pero controlado, le arrebato de las manos a su ahora esposa y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Me salvaste!-

-Eso intente ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto aun algo enojado

-Resumiendo, me propuso en palabras que según veo para él fueron sutiles, ser su amante- Athena rio con ganas- nunca se da por vencido- Kyo apretó la mandíbula

-Tendré que ayudarlo a darse por vencido, esta absolutamente obsesionado contigo Athena y no me gusta nada, lo mantendré vigilado toda la noche, si se te acerca a cuatro metros a la redonda no respondo-

-No es para tanto Kyo, de palabras a hechos hay un abismo muy grande, además ¿de que le sirve tratar de seducir a la novia si la novia no se deja seducir?- Kyo rio relajado

-Si, eso es lo único que me tranquiliza-

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos de luna de miel?-

-No, es sorpresa, ya te dije-

-He aguantado mucho, tengo mucha intriga por saber-

-Has resistido todo este tiempo, vas a poder hacerlo un poco mas- Athena hizo un pequeño puchero, Kyo solo rio con ganas- Vamos Athena, con pucheros no me vas a convencer, estate segura, ya te dije es sorpresa-

-Bien, no pucheros y no más preguntas entonces, me dejare sorprender-

-Eso esta mejor… ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche?-

-No, creo que no me lo has dicho-

-Pues déjame decirte que esas palabras se quedan cortas, estás fabulosa, eres la novia más perfecta que haya visto-

-Tampoco has visto muchos-

-Y creo que no necesito ver ninguna más para estar seguro de lo que digo- Athena sonrió y se sonrojo

-Gracias, tu también estas fabuloso-

-Entonces ahora eres señora Kusanagi-

-Si, creo que si, me siento bastante rara al pensar que todos me llamaran así-

-Te acostumbraras-

-¿Te imaginas? Hace más de un mes, jamás íbamos a pensar en que las cosas iban a salir así… señora Kusanagi, Dios mío- Kyo rio

-Si tienes razón… señora Kusanagi- Athena le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sonrió también- además si te soy sincero, estoy feliz de que fuera así- Athena se tenso

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya no puedo culpar a nadie por lo que paso, ni mucho menos a mi…abuelo, lo que hizo ya esta hecho, y el no esta aquí para recriminárselo, tampoco puedo mortificarme mas por lo que pase de ahora en adelante ni por las decisiones que yo mismo haya tomado, pues tal vez en un futuro alguien lo hará por mi, solo espero que ese alguien no seas tú- Athena lo iba a interrumpir pero con la mirada la silencio- solo déjame decirte que tratare de hacerte lo mas feliz que pueda, ya se que tu aceptaste esto por tus propios motivos, pero independientemente de tus motivos o los míos, quiero que al menos intentemos que esto funcione, se que acordamos no hablar de esto hasta que llegara el momento, pero me parece que ahora es adecuado hacerlo, quiero que las cosas funcionen y que tratemos de ser felices porque vamos a tener un hijo Athena, al menos es el plan y tampoco me gustaría que fuera el quien me recriminara mis decisiones, al igual que mi padre lo hizo en el pasado, yo considero que esta es la mejor opción a seguir y espero que mi hijo me entienda en un futuro si las cosas no llegan a terminar del todo bien, pero… también quiero que funcione por nosotros mismos y mas que todo por ti- la miro directamente a los ojos- digamos que me gustaría ser yo quien te haga feliz, porque hemos estamos juntos por mucho tiempo y nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que vales y lo que te mereces, tal vez estoy siendo pedante, pero me sentiré orgulloso si soy yo quien logra darte la felicidad, independientemente de si lo hacemos como amigos que se casan, como compañeros, como padres o como sea. Quiero que seas feliz Athena, porque te lo mereces, solo eso-

Athena no pudo aguantar mas y lagrimas silenciosa comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, abrazo fuertemente a Kyo y este le devolvió el abrazo, cuando se calmo un poco, hablo.

-Gracias…pero, estas siendo egoísta- Kyo se sorprendió

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque solo estas pensando en ti, en lo que tu deseas hacer, pero no estas tomando en cuento lo que yo quiero-

-Lo siento, yo no sabia que tenias algo diferente en mente, pero ya te lo dije, me hare a un lado cuando quieras cambiar de rumbo-

-No, no es eso lo que te quiero decir-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo que yo quiero hacer es lo mismo que tu, pero contigo, yo quiero hacerte feliz, porque tu también te lo mereces, quiero que funcione porque al igual que tu yo también quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo, y quiero que entiendas que jamás te voy a recriminar tus decisiones de ahora, porque no las tomaste tu solo, yo soy participe de todo esto, si las cosas salen bien o mal, es por los dos, porque ambos estamos juntos en esto ¿Te acuerdas? Ahora todo lo tenemos que hacer unidos y si no todo sale como pensamos, pues lo afrontaremos juntos ¿no? Vamos a tomar las decisiones que nos parezcan correctas y si fallan, pues no podremos hacer nada más, solo esperar al futuro, así que deja de ser egoísta y déjame participar a mí también-

-Te quiero Athena- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Y yo a ti-

Bailaron unas cuantas piezas mas, hablaron con algunos invitados, con el abogado para desgracia de Athena, pero pudo ver que no era un hombre malo, era alguien realmente amable, el no tenia la culpa de trabajar para un hombre demente, solo hacia su trabajo.

Una hora más tarde ambos se fueron a cambiar pues tenían que ir rumbo al aeropuerto. Athena se puso un vestido azul muy cómodo, unas sandalias negras y una chaqueta igualmente negra, Kyo se puso unos jeans negros una camisa blanca y una chaqueta también negra. Se despidieron de todos, no faltaron las bromas referentes a la luna de miel, las lagrimas por parte de la madre de Kyo y los abrazos de felicitaciones y buena suerte por su futuro.

El viaje fue agotador pero tranquilo, había una atmosfera de complicidad y paz en el ambiente. Kyo no dejo que Athena viera sus boletos ni nada que le pudiera dar indicios de su destino, solo cuando llegaron ella pudo darse cuenta que estaban en Brasil.

-¿Brasil?-pregunto Athena cuando se subieron a un coche

-Aja-

-¿Vamos a pasar la luna de miel aquí?-

-Técnicamente aquí no-

-¿Entonces donde?-

-Ya veras, no te impacientes, falta poco- Athena hizo otro puchero. Kyo simplemente rio. Luego llegaron a un puerto y subieron a un bote

-Kyo, esto es mas raro cada vez, ahora nos metemos mar adentro ¿estas loco?-

-Tal vez un poco-

-Pues sinceramente comienzo a creer que totalmente-

-No te impacientes por favor, ya casi llegamos- luego de treinta minutos de viaje en bote, Athena pudo ver una isla frene a ellos

-¿Es ahí?-

-Si-diez minutos después llegaron. Athena miraba sorprendida el lugar

-Wow, es hermosa, pero parece desierta-

-Lo esta, somos los únicos aquí –

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste?-

-Tengo mis contactos-

-Me sorprendes, ahora hablas como un mafioso… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Isla Shizuka- Athena abrió aun más los ojos, Kyo entendió su expresión-Si, mi madre -

-¿Pero, como?-

-Mi padre se la compro a mi madre para uno de sus aniversarios, según me conto cuando se la pedí prestada, con el dinero que le depositaba mi abuelo que no usaron pudieron comprarla ¿Te imaginas cuanto le depositaba al mes?-

-¡Dios pero tu abuelo estaba lleno de plata!- el rio por los términos que uso Athena

-Algo así-

Kyo bajo el equipaje y entraron a una pequeña casa, Athena quedo realmente encantada, la casa era muy acogedora y tenia una vista estupenda de todo el lugar. Desempacaron las maletas y tomaron algo en la cocina.

-¿Estas muy cansada o te apetece dar una vuelta por el lugar?-

-Me apetece dar la vuelta- Kyo tomo su mano para salir

-No es un lugar muy grande, pero es muy lindo- ambos iban de la mano por la playa- además podemos ir de excursiones durante el tiempo que estemos aquí- Athena miraba el mar con expresión preocupada- ¿Te pasa algo?- Athena negó con la cabeza. Kyo se sentó en la arena y le hizo señas con una mano para que le hiciera compañía. Cuando Athena se sentó el tomo nuevamente su mano- Vamos, dime que pasa-

-Es que, pues… digamos que, estoy nerviosa- bajo la cabeza sonrojada

-¿Por qué?... ¡ah!- dijo cuando entendió- Athena, con respecto a eso, yo, bueno, quería decirte que, no tiene porque ser hoy… cuando te sientas segura y cuando creas que es el momento… yo no quiero forzar nada, además, se que no es fácil y sinceramente para mi tampoco- Athena suspiro aliviada

-Si te soy sincera, no me importa que día sea- el asintió- pero Kyo, yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, así que no esperes que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa-

-¿Y yo tengo mucha experiencia cierto?- ella rio- tramposa, me vas a dejar a mi la parte mas difícil-

-¡Eres el hombre!-

-¿En donde quedo lo de "Estamos juntos en esto" eh?-

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo madera para seducir-

-Eso es lo que tu crees Athena - susurro para el mismo, pero ella lo escucho

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Ah, pues… este- nervioso- ya te lo he dicho antes, tu te menosprecias Athena, tienes que tener un poco mas de confianza en ti, tu eres una mujer hermosa y no necesitas proponerte algo para seducir un hombre, te sale natural, ¿Por qué crees que andaba como perro en celo Jhun en nuestra boda? Nada mas de recordarlo me provoca darle una paliza para luego matarlo-

-Vaya, entonces, seduje a alguien sin darme cuenta y ahora tu tienes complejo de asesino, que grandiosa pareja somos- rio divertida

-No es gracioso, en serio quería darle unos golpes. Pero basta de hablar de cosas desagradables, ¿Cenamos? Yo cocino-

-Si tu cocinas entonces si, pero déjame darme un baño primero y luego te ayudo-

-Claro, vamos-

Athena se dirigió a la recamara mas grande, donde habían guardado las cosas de los dos, saco ropa cómoda para cambiarse y se metió al baño. Cuando se estaba quitando la ropa interior de encaje que Hinako con tanto esmero le había dado, pensó en lo que diría ese diablo si se enterara que al final su cuñadito no se lo había visto puesto, no pudo evitar reír. Se dio una ducha con agua caliente, se puso unos jeans y una blusa de tiras ambos muy cómodos y se soltó el pelo. Ya cambiada se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Kyo cortando unas verduras y un rico olor inundando todo el lugar.

-Que bien huele-

-Ya veras como sabe-

-Engreído-

-No lo puedo evitar, mis artes culinarias son algo que me enorgullece-dijo en forma de broma

-Fuera de charla, es cierto, cocinas muy bien… porque no te das un baño tu también, ya casi tienes todo listo yo puedo terminar-

-Está bien, no me tardo-

Diez minutos después, llego a la cocina con un jean azul claro, una camisa azul rey y su cabello alborotado y húmedo. Entre ambos prepararon la mesa y ya lista se sentaron a comer, no sin antes Kyo destapar un champan para celebrar. Comieron entre charlas y conversaciones sin importancia.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que hacer un brindis-

-¿Por qué o quien?- pregunto Athena

-Por nosotros, claro esta, por nuestro futuro y por nuestra felicidad-

-Me parece bien-

-¡Salud entonces!-

-¡Salud!-

-No te la vayas a tomar toda Athena, no sea que te emborraches y termino yo cuidando de una borracha en mi luna de miel-

-¡Ni más faltaba!-

-¿Bailamos?-extendiéndole la mano como invitación

-¿Y la música?- tomándole la mano

-¿Quién necesita de música para bailar?-

Kyo tomo a Athena por la cintura y esta puso sus brazos en su cuello, el comenzó a moverse lentamente con ella y ambos cerraron los ojos, el sonido del mar era su música esta noche, relajante y natural. Kyo tomo el rostro de Athena con sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos a el. Athena estaba como hipnotizada, se sentía en un transe relajante y encantador, verlo a los ojos era algo que le encantaba, sentía que podía verlo todo y nada a la vez en ellos, suavemente y sin pensarlo se fueron acercando, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y el beso no se hizo esperar, fue tierno y suave, lleno de amor y cariño.

Se besaron por largo rato, sin decir una palabra y sin abrir los ojos, lentamente fueron caminando hasta la habitación, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo Kyo poso a Athena en la cama, el sobre ella. Los besos que compartían ya no eran suaves y tiernos, eran fuertes y apasionados, pero jamás dejaron de ser con amor, sin proponérselo, se estaban diciendo entre gestos lo que no habían podido con palabras. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y las respiraciones aceleradas le hicieron compañía, por primera vez abrieron los ojos y vieron en los de su acompañante la pasión y el amor que sentían.

-Athena -ella solo acaricio su rostro incitándolo a continuar- yo… yo quiero que este matrimonio sea de verdad- Athena sintió acelerar su corazón- quiero que seas mi esposa con todo lo que eso conlleva, porque yo… estoy totalmente enamorado de ti- cuando Kyo vio los ojos de Athena llenos de lagrimas se preocupo- Perdóname, tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo y tal vez sea un error habértelo dicho, pero, ya no puedo aguantar mas, _te amo _Athena, esa es la única verdad- Athena sonrió

-No seas tonto, si lloro es de felicidad- Kyo la miro sorprendido

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Athena se sentó y Kyo la siguió, lo tomo de las manos y lo miro a los ojos

-Quiero decir que, yo también quiero ser tu esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque… yo también te amo Kyo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti-

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez la felicidad los inundo al saber por fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro, al sentirse correspondidos y al pensar que esta vez el futuro de ese matrimonio iba a terminar en un final feliz, porque ambos iban a hacerlo, iban a encargarse de tener esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

Proximo capitulo el gran ¡FINAL!

No se lo pierdan ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogo

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Athena1992**

**Capitulo Seis**

**Epilogo**

La semana de su luna de miel estaba llegando a su fin, mañana tendrían que volver a Showthon y reincorporarse en las clases, luego de su semana de ausencia. Habían pasado los mejores días de sus vidas en esa isla, y jamás los olvidarían, habían hablado de todo lo que pensaban y de sus sentimientos en profundo, se sintieron muy tontos por no haberlo dicho antes, pero felices de haberlo hecho al fin y saber que compartían el mismo sentimiento.

-Me voy a sentir muy triste por dejar esta isla- comento Kyo mientras empacaba su ropa en una maleta

-Yo también, esta isla ha sido como un cuento de hadas, me siento como _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, como un sueño- Kyo la abrazo por la cintura

-No es un sueño, es la realidad, lo que estas viviendo es verdad, pero no se acaba aquí, continua- ella rio feliz

-Si, eso me pone realmente feliz-

-Mañana tendremos que mudar tus cosas a mi apartamento y después ponernos al corriente con la universidad-

-Va a ser realmente exhausto- Athena frunció el seño al pensar en todo eso

-Pero habrá valido la pena-

-Ni siquiera lo dudo- sonrió feliz

-¿Te parece si vamos a descansar? Mañana tendremos que irnos muy temprano- Athena hizo un puchero

-Yo no tenía en mente descansar como despedida- Kyo rio con inocencia fingida

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tenias en mente?-

-¿Te parece si en vez de decírtelo te lo muestro?-

-Absolutamente de acuerdo… pero ¿Dónde quedo la Athena de hace unos días que me dijo "no esperes que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa"?- Ella rio con gracia

-Creo que, se quedo justo en el momento en que dijo eso- Kyo le dio un beso en los labios

-Me alegro que haya así-

Se metieron en la habitación y se amaron por horas, hasta que el cansancio los invadió y se durmieron. Al día siguiente salieron muy temprano de la isla y se encaminaron hasta el aeropuerto de Brasil, el cual los llevaría en un vuelo directo hasta Showthon. Llegaron a su destino poco después de las tres de la tarde y se encontraron con Hinako, Shink, Shingo y Malin esperándolos. Ninguno se sorprendió al verlos llegar tan cariñosos y felices, ya se imaginaban que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.

-¡Hola!-se les lanzo encima Shingo- ¡me alegro mucho que por fin se hayan declarado su amor!- ambos se miraron algo sorprendidos-

-Shingo ¿y tú como…?-

-Maestro me subestimas, además yo lo se todo-

-¿Ahora tienes complejos de médium?-

-No le presten atención, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Todo bien Shink, sin inconvenientes, aunque si venimos algo cansados-comento Kyo

-De solo imaginar que tengo que mudarme y ponernos al día con la universidad, me siento más cansada-

-No te preocupes cuñadita-

-¿Por qué no Hinako?-

-Entre todos, hemos tomado los apuntes de ambos así que solo tienen que estudiar para los exámenes que les toque, además ya te mudaste Athena- hablo la rubia

-¿Yo? ¿En que momento? ¡Oh! ¿En serio?- pregunto al ver la sonrisa de todos- ¡Gracias!-

-No tienes que agradecer, tómalo como un regalo de bodas de parte de todos, sabíamos que vendrían cansados así que, decidimos mudar tus cosas nosotros, yo fui el de la idea- dijo orgulloso Shingo. Athena le dio un abrazo

-Gracias Shingo, fue un lindo detalle-

-No es gratis, te lo cobrare-

-¿Con que?-

-Haciendo feliz a mi Maestro, aunque creo que ya lo hiciste- dijo al ver la sonrisa que no se borraba del rostro de Kyo- ¿Ya encargaron a mi sobrino?- Pregunto, ambos se sonrojaron

-Basta Shingo, déjalos llegar al menos-

-Pero Malin-

-Malin tiene razón, será mejor que se vayan a descansar, mañana tienen que volver a la universidad- la salvo Shink al ver la incomodada de Athena y Kyo

Cuando entraron al apartamento se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Vaya Alice esta vez se paso de genial- dijo Bella sorprendida

-Tienes toda la razón, no solo mudo tus cosas, sino que remodelo el apartamento, antes era muy masculino, ahora se nota que también vive una mujer aquí-

-Me gusta como quedo-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto el mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Un jugo gracias, pero primero voy a cambiarme por algo mas cómodo-

-Está bien-

-¡AH!-Kyo se asusto al escuchar el grito de Athena y corrió a la habitación a ver que sucedía

-¡Athena! ¿Qua pasa?- Cuando entro la vio parada frente al armario con cara de espanto

-¿De donde salió toda esa ropa?- Kyo rio con gracia- ¡Hinako! Ese demonio me ha comprando un montón de ropa que estoy segura jamás terminare de usar-

-Tranquila, es solo ropa- Athena suspiro

-Tienes razón, pero, ver tantos vestidos elegantes, tacones altos y ropa de marca, me marea-

-Ven-la tomo de la mano- creo saber una forma de que te tranquilices-

La sento en la cama y tomo su guitarra que se enontraba a su lado.

-¿Vas a tocar?- Kyo asintió, se acomodo a su lado

-Hace rato no toco contigo de compañía-

-Es cierto-

-¿Quieres que toque algo en especial?-

-No lo se, Sorprendeme

Kyo comenzó a tocar y Athena cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, Kyo cerró los ojos igualmente. comenzando a cantar...

"Desde que te vi"

Algún día nos juramos ser amigos  
hasta el fin  
hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo  
siento por ti  
Día a día me pregunto  
que le digo al corazón  
que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mía  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

(Coro)

Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazón vivirá  
siempre en mí  
desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí  
que mi vida eres tú  
y la quiero vivir  
junto a ti  
Desde que te vi

Ya no aguanto lo que siento  
y no puedo fingir  
mas sin tu amor me estoy muriendo  
vago con mi soledad

hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión  
imposible es olvidarte hoy  
necesito tu amor

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,  
no puedo disimular  
yo lo siento amiga mía  
yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

(Coro)

Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi  
porque tu corazón vivirá  
siempre en mí  
desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí  
que mi vida eres tú  
y la quiero vivir  
junto a ti  
Desde que te vi...

Cuando termino la canción, empezó a tocar lentamente algunas melodias.

-Que hermosa cansion… jamás me dijiste que compusiste esa melodía-

-La inspiraste tu- Athena abrió los ojos para mirarlo, el la miraba igual

-¿En serio?-

-Si, la compuse pensando en ti, es para ti-

-Es preciosa, me hace sentir muy bien

-Cuando la compuse, fue como una manera de expresarte lo que sentía sin las palabras-

-De alguna forma lo sabia- Kyo la miro con duda- No se porque, pero algo dentro mio inconscientemente supo que esta canción era solo para mi, por eso la llamaste Desde que te vi - Kyo se acerco para darle un beso

-Te amo Athena, nunca lo olvides-

-Yo también te amo y no, no lo olvidare-

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron a la universidad, todos los miraban, pues aparte de ser la noticia del momento, por su boda, también se les veía muy enamorados, y ninguno perdía oportunidad de comentar lo muy felices que se veían juntos y lo enamorados que volvieron de su luna de miel.

Los días pasaron y abrieron paso a diciembre y a la navidad, pronto seria noche buena y estaban muy animados llenando el apartamento de adornos y motivos navideños. Este año la pasarian las fiestas en la casa Kusanagi.

-Llamo Hinako- dijo Kyo entrando en la habitación para encontrarse con una Athena peleando con el peine- dice que estamos atrasados y que solo faltamos nosotros-

-¡Pues que espere!- dijo algo nerviosa

-Calma-dijo tomando el peine- yo te ayudo- comenzando a peinar su cabello-últimamente estas muy histérica- comento gracioso. Athena se quedo en silencio- ¿Te pasa algo?... ya esta- entregándole el peine

-Gracias- Kyo se acerco, la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Athena tenía un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, de tiras cruzadas, era suelto desde la cadera, y tenia un pequeño escote en el pecho

-¿Qué te pasa Athena? Últimamente andas muy nerviosa y cambias de humor con cualquier cosa- él tenia una camisa azul oscura, un pantalón negro y su acostumbrado peinado

-Tengo algo que decirte, pensaba hacerlo mañana para navidad, pero te lo diré ahora- Kyo se tenso un poco

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Te acuerdas que ayer tu padre me acompaño a la clinica y el medico me reviso, luego de los mareos que he tenido?- el se preocupo

-Si, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas enferma?-

-No, enferma no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues, estoy… embarazada- Kyo abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Hablas…en serio?- ella asintió- ¿Embarazada?- ella volvió a asentir. Kyo sonrió feliz- ¿Voy a ser papá?-

-Vamos a ser padres- giro a Athena para que quedara frente a el y le dio un beso efusivo en los labios, para luego abrazarla y girar con ella en su puesto- ¡Kyo! Me mareo- el paro

-Lo siento… pero es que… ¡estoy feliz! Es decir, era la finalidad de este matrimonio, pero jamás lo habíamos hecho con esa intención-

-Si, lo se, pero, ¿Te imaginas? ¿Un niño corriendo por aquí igualito a ti?-

-No, va a ser niña y va a ser igual a su madre… ¡tendremos que mudarnos!-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, en este apartamento no hay suficiente espacio para que una niña corra y haga desastres- ella rio ante el comentario

-Este apartamento es casi tan grande como mi casa -

-No importa, Quiero que tengamos una casa con jardín donde la niña pueda jugar-

-Va a ser niño Kyo-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

-Estoy casi segura-

-Casi-el teléfono sonó por milésima vez en el día- debe ser Hinako, estará histérica porque llegamos tarde-

-Sera mejor que vayamos ya-

Bajaron y aguantaron un gran sermón por parte de este, recriminándoles su llegada tarde, luego de una como siempre acertada intervención de Shink, los humos de Hinako se calmaron y pudieron comenzar la cena de noche buena en paz. Luego de la cena Kyo hablo para todos

-Chicos, Athena y yo tenemos algo importante que comunicarles- El señor Kusanagi era el único al tanto así que sospecho de que se trataba

-Shingo, tu vida sexual no nos interesa, guárdate los detalles-

-Shingo, ¿por tu cabeza no pasa algo aparte de la comida y el sexo?- regaño Kyo

-Son las cosas mas importantes de la vida, si quieres yo te puedo dar concejos con lo segundo, Malin te puede confirmar que tan bueno…-

-¡Shingo!-regañaron a la vez la mama de Kyo y Malin

-Bien, pero ya sabes maestro donde encontrarme- Sonrio Yabuki

-En fin, continua hijo- concedió su padre

-Pues Athena me ha dado hoy la maravillosa noticia de que…-

-Estoy embarazada- completo ella la frase

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los cuatro mas jóvenes

-Si, tengo poco más de tres semanas-

-¡Hay esto es genial! Tenemos que ir de compras, la bebe tiene que tener todo tipo de vestuarios, la mantendré siempre a la moda, y Athena también tiene que remodelar su armario a algo mas materno-

-Hinako cálmate- nuevamente Shink tratando de calmar a su novia

-¡Un bebe, me encantan los niños!- hablo Malin

-Espera un momento Hinako, ¿Por qué dices _la bebe_? ¿Acaso eres vidente? Va a ser un niño-

-No Athena, yo te aseguro que será niña y la voy a llevar de compras y la vestiré a la moda y seguirá mis pasos-

-Ignórala por favor- aconsejo Kyo a Athena

-Felicidades queridos, me alegro mucho por ustedes- hablo la señora Kusanagi

-¡Voy a ser tío!- se alegro Shingo

-Felicidades-

-Gracias Shink-

-¡Esto merece un brindis!- nuevamente Hinako

-Por el futuro de Kyo y Athena y por el bebe que viene en camino- hablo el señor Kusanagi

-¡Salud!-dijeron a coro

Algunos meses después, Athena y Kyo fueron al medico al control prenatal y por fin tratarían de ver el sexo del bebe, Athena seguía empeñada en que era un niño, mientras que el resto de la familia se hacia a la idea de una niña. Se habían mudado a una gran casa en Showthon la cual Kyo había comprado con el dinero que le había dejado su abuelo. El se rehusaba a recibir el dinero pues el abogado al enterarse en una de sus visitas que Athena estaba embarazada decidió cumplir con la parte del contrato y darle la mitad del dinero, pero Kyo se negaba a recibirla, solo lo acepto cuando su padre se lo aconsejo y lo animo a comprar la casa que el quería con ese dinero, así que sin pensarlo mucho ya, lo tomo y compro la casa en la que vivían ahora.

-Hola Doctor -saludo Athena entrando al consultorio junto con su esposo

-Hola chicos, ¿Estas lista Athena?-

-Si, ya quiero dejarles claro que mi bebe es niño-

-Ya lo veremos- sonrió Kyo

El medico recostó a Athena en la camilla, y empezó con la ecografía, mostrándoles cada una de las partes que veía del bebe.

-Es…-dudo el medico

-¿Qué doctor?-

-…niña-Kyo sonrió triunfal

-¿En serio?- pregunto animada Athena, aunqué ella quisiera un niño, si era niña la querría igual

-Si, es niña, no tengo duda-

-¿Ves? Va a ser igualita a ti, te lo aseguro-

-Aunque sea niña, tiene que ser igualita a ti- Kyo rio

-¿Y ya pensaron en un nombre?

-Si, Athena tenía varias opciones por si era niño o niña-

-¿Y cual es?-

-Akari - dijo ella

-Significa Luz-

-Que bonito nombre- sonrió el doctor

Luego de la visita al doctor ambos se encontraban en el jardín de su nueva casa, Athena sentada entre las piernas de Kyo mientras el sobaba su abultado vientre.

-Akari Kusanagi- repetía Athena

-Nuestra hija va a tener un nombre muy peculiar-

-Claro que si, tiene unos padres muy peculiares que se casaron de una forma muy peculiar- ambos rieron

-En cierto modo le agradezco a mi abuelo lo que hizo- Athena lo miro sin comprender- de no ser por ese estúpido contrato y todas sus descabelladas ideas yo no se si habría tenido el valor de confesarte que te amaba, así que en cierto modo le estoy en deuda por eso-

-Creo que yo también, pero de todos modos, vamos a estar juntos siempre, eso es algo que nadie va a poder impedir, con contrato o sin el, estoy segura que lo habríamos hecho solos, tal vez hubiéramos tardado un poco mas, pero al final seria igual-

-Si, tienes razón y ahora menos nos separan, con nuestra hija de por medio-

-Te amo Kyo

-Y yo a ti

Y aunque muchos lo intenten, ninguno lograra separarlos, porque es su destino estar unidos por siempre, porque aunque esta historia termina aquí, la vida que ellos compartirán juntos, apenas comienza.

**Fin**

Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, la cansion "Desde que te vi", es una de mis favoritas pertenece a Benjamin Rojas... gracias a quienes leyeron esta acá, espero que me dejen su opinión en un review. ; )

Besos y Abrazos...

Athena1992 ^^


End file.
